SM Cartes d'Egipte
by Grissina
Summary: Quarta entrega de la saga SM. Cinc anys després de 'SM de Pocions i Secrets', l'Albus sabrà per fi què se'n va fer l'Scropius després de Hogwarts. Podrà l'Albus ajudar l'Scorpius a sortir del merder en el que s'ha ficat? I podrà superar el que les cartes de l'Scorpius revelaran? Acabat, a manca d'editar i anar penjant. Gaudiu! (Pronto la versión en español)
1. Primera part Blaenplwyf - capítol 1

**SM Cartes d'Egipte**

 **PRIMERA PART:  
** **Blaenplwyf**

* * *

 **Blaenplwyf, Comptat de Ceredigion,  
País de Gal·les,  
29 Maig 2029**

Havia estat un dia draconià.

Ser Auror no era una feina fàcil, però això no l'havia fet enrere mai, ni una sola vegada.

Que el cap d'Aurors fos el seu pare era dur, sentia que havia de demostrar constantment que no hi havia favoritismes, havia d'acceptar les seves ordres sense replicar, i acceptar les bromes dels seus companys. Però de totes maneres sabia que per a ell hauria estat pitjor ser company del seu pare, per a l'Albus era millor saber que, dintre de les seves limitacions, el seu pare deixava als joves afrontar el dia a dia fora del ministeri. Que el seu pare fos Auror sempre l'havia omplert d'orgull i admiració, però també de temor. Era menys dur estar al peu del canó sabent que ell estava segur en el seu despatx dirigint-los eficaçment. Encara que el seu pare no tendís a quedar-se tancat en un despatx, sabia que ara corria menys riscos que quan ell era una criatura i per descomptat molts menys que quan va lluitar i derrotar Voldemort sent tant sols un adolescent.

Ser diferent sempre era dur. Ser l'únic Slytherin de la família havia sigut fatigós i encara ho era ara. Ser capaç de fer màgia de la manera com ho feia era complicat i que la gent del seu entorn ho sabés era difícil; les pors i les enveges que despertava eren gairebé tant àrdues de suportar com les expectatives. La seva vida, en general, no era una vida fàcil. Els seus dies mai eren senzills, però avui havia estat un dia especialment dolent. Havia hagut de portar a l'hospital una nena ferida per culpa d'un objecte encantat amb màgia negra que la petita havia agafat sense permís dels seus pares. Els casos amb nens sempre el trasbalsaven més enllà de tota lògica.

Li hauria agradat arribat a casa posar la radio escoltar un bon partit de quidditch mentre es prenia una copa. Però acabava de saber per un company que el seu equip havia perdut definitivament la lliga. Sempre havia sigut dur ser un seguidor del seu equip però des de que el seu germà se n'havia anat a viure a Itàlia l'equip no havia fet res de bo. Ja hi hauria d'estar acostumat a veure'ls perdre, va pensar amargament. O millor dit a que li expliquessin que havien perdut, ja que últimament no havia pogut assistir a masses partits en directe.

Deixant la túnica penjada al penjador va entrar a la seva petita llar.

Es va fregar la cara amb les mans, intentant esvair el cansament.

Els llums de la sala es van encendre. I un got de whisky de foc va volar fins la seva mà mentre s'asseia a la butaca. La ràdio es va encendre i la música va embolcallar-lo mentre es treia les sabates.

Amb els ulls tancats i seguint amb els peus el compàs de la música va començar per fi a relaxar-se.

Sense adonar-se'n es va endormiscar.

"Potter!" cridava algú a través del xivarri de famílies retrobant-se i donant-se la benvinguda a l'andana. Alhora, el seu pare, la seva mare, la Lily i ell es giraven.

L'Albus volgué morir-se al veure l'Scorpius Malfoy corrent per atrapar-los prescindint dels comentaris del seu pare sobre els seus modals en públic.

"Potter" repetia l'Scorpius al ser davant la Lily. Llavors es treia de la butxaca un sobre tancat i li entregava. No deia res més al respecte, amb una mirada la Lily i l'Scorpius semblaven entendre's. L'Scorpius només murmurà un lleu "Gràcies" i es va enrojolar.

La Lily somreia lleument i els seus pares no podien evitar fer ballar la mirada de la seva filla a l'hereu dels Malfoy. Aquest feia una passa enrere saludava amb el cap a la Lily i a l'últim moment, tot recordant que tenia modals afegia:

"Senyor Potter, senyora Potter, que tinguin un bon dia".

I tal com havia arribat a ells tornava a córrer fins on els seus pares l'esperaven amb la mirada severa.

"Es pot saber a què venia aquest lamentable espectacle fill?" el renyava el seu pare, Draco Malfoy, amb to server però amb un evident deix de curiositat.

"Ho sento pare. No he dormit bé últimament, dec estar cansat pels exàmens" deia l'Scorpius com si allò fos excusa pel seu estrany comportament.

"Et trobes bé fill?" preguntava llavors la seva mare preocupada. Que probablement era el que l'Scorpius pretenia per intentar distreure l'atenció dels seus pares.

Responent les incessants preguntes de l'Astoria Malfoy i intentant evitar els ulls del seu pare l'Scorpius els anà dirigint cap a la sortida.

Quan els Malfoy van haver desaparegut de l'andana 9 i ¾, la Lily va estibar de la capa que el cobria.

"Crec que això és per a tu".

Els seus pares els miraven encuriosits.

"Era per això que volies la capa? Per evitar l'Scorpius Malfoy?" li preguntava el seu pare, com sempre, sense preàmbuls.

"Per què t'escriu, en Malfoy?" li preguntava la seva mare.

"No ho sé. No he llegit la carta encara" responia l'Albus sentint-se atacat. "Per què no anem cap a casa? La Lily tenia pressa, oi Lily?"

La seva germana s'havia apiadat d'ell i li havia seguit el joc.

Un cop a casa a l'Albus li havia faltat temps per tancar-se a la seva habitació i amb les mans tremoloses obrir el sobre.

 _Benvolgut Albus,_

 _Veig passar el paisatge per la finestreta i em pregunto on deus ser. T'he buscat per tot el tren, vagó a vagó. Ningú t'ha vist._

 _Ahir vas desaparèixer tant sobtadament. No sé si estàs bé i em preocupa. El record dels teus ulls negats de llàgrimes gairebé no m'ha deixat dormir._

 _Vaig veure el dibuix del teu pupitre. És com el del joc del teu oncle, oi? Té el mateix disseny, però la data era tan antiga i no ha desaparegut... Tot aquest temps el mantenies amagat de mi amb aquelles esgarrinxades?_

 _Em sap tant greu no poder retornar-te el sentiment._

 _I pensar que fa tant de temps que et sents així. Per mi. Et puc preguntar des de quan? Com és possible que et fixessis amb mi? Potser seria més fàcil entendre-ho si sabés més coses._

 _Em pregunto si inconscientment he fet mai res que t'hagi fet mal. Si és així ho sento molt. Jo no... Mai ningú..._

 _Encara no sé què dir. Excepte que no m'ho esperava i que em sap greu ser la causa del teu dolor._

 _Em sento estranyament afalagat de saber que he despertat en tu un sentiment així._

 _Sempre havia pensat que et mantenies a distància de mi pel meu cognom. Sóc un Malfoy i això m'ha fet créixer pensant que tinc una idea molt clara de com funcionen les ments Slytherin. Em sap greu haver-me equivocat tant._

 _Si hagués sabut que no eres fred i distant per mi sinó per protegir-te potser hauria fet un esforç més gran per acostar-me a tu. Sempre he pensat que m'agradaria ser amic teu. Ets una persona intel·ligent i capaç i estic segur que ets interessant, i potser fins i tot divertit. Ets divertit Potter? Has despertat la curiositat que amb els anys s'havia anat adormint. Ara no puc evitar preguntar-me com ets realment i què més no sé de tu._

 _No puc retornar-te el sentiment, però m'agradaria molt que fóssim amics. Podem ser amics?_

 _Gairebé em fa por preguntar-t'ho després de que m'esquivessis amb tanta efectivitat. No calia que t'amaguessis de mi. No pensava retreure't res. M'hauria agradat haver pogut dit tot això en persona._

 _M'escriuràs?_

 _Ho estaré esperant,_

 _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

L'Albus va sospirar. Es va moure. I es va despertar.

S'havia adormit a la butaca de la sala. Però per una vegada va agrair que aquest record l'hagués envaït. Millor pensar en l'Scorpius, per dolorosos que fossin els seus records, que en el que havia passat aquell dia a la feina. En un altre moment potser hauria deixat la seva ment vagar cap al que podria haver estat i mai va ser, però estava massa cansat.

La música va canviar i una melodia coneguda va començar a sonar. Li agradava aquella cançó. I mentre notava la musculatura tornar-se laxa per moments va pensar en com de bé li escauria prendre un bon bany calent, i la banyera va començar a omplir-se.

Estava punt d'alçar-se, per pujar al primer pis d'aquella antiga masia abandonada a mig rehabilitar que feia un parell d'anys que era la seva llar on hi havia la seva habitació i el bany, quan l'aire de tota l'estança es va enrarir.

Les defenses de la casa van estremir-se i de sobte davant seu, a terra, hi havia un cos inert.

Abans i tot que la seva mà pogués alçar la vareta, en un acte reflex, un escut es va formar entre ell i el desconegut que havia aconseguit penetrar les defenses que creia impenetrables. Però havia estat un gest inútil el desconegut estava inconscient.

Amb curiositat, però amb precaució, es va acostar al cos que seguia immòbil davant la seva llar de foc que crepitava donant escalfor i llum a la sala. Amb cert temor va apartar els cabells llargs, bruts i embrollats que cobrien la cara del desconegut. I el cor li va fer un salt.

El cos que tenia als seus peus no era el de cap desconegut. La cara que les seves mans tremoloses sostenien amb cura no era altra que la de l'Scorpius Malfoy.

Un calfred li va recórrer l'espinada quan va tenir un flaix d'un record borrós i esgarrifós d'anys enrere: aquella mateixa cara, ensangonada, entre les seves mans i el pànic. Va haver de fer un esforç per a que la màgia no actués per si sola abans que ell ho demanés.

Amb les mans encara tremoloses va buscar-li el pols. Era ferm. Va respirar alleujat.

Llavors es va adonar que amb una mà l'Scorpius agafava un penjoll amb força. Amb esforç va desembolicar-li els dits i es va trobar mirant una placa metàl·lica amb les inicials SM gravades. No era la primera vegada que la veia. Però si havia de ser franc no havia esperat veure-la de nou.

Alçant-se de terra no li va caldre mirar enrere per saber que el cos de l'Scorpius flotava al seu costat i va pujar amb ell al pis de dalt on aquest va quedar estirat al llit. Allà l'Albus el va examinar més profundament en busca de ferides o rastres de màgia que poguessin explicar la inconsciència de l'Scorpius.

Res. L'Scorpius estava ple de cops i esgarrinxades, però res que pogués explicar el fet que no es despertés. Tampoc era capaç de detectar cap rastre màgic estrany, no semblava que ningú li hagués llençat cap conjur ni malefici. Les seves constants eren estables.

Un cop convençut que no estava en perill, es va permetre el luxe d'observar-lo de nou, aquesta vegada absorbint els canvis que havia patit el seu cos des de la darrera vegada que l'havia vist feia cinc anys a l'andana 9 i ¾ l'últim dia de setè curs.

Les faccions que llavors encara tenien rastres de nen, eren ara marcades i masculines, tot i que seguien sent delicades si les comparava amb la majoria de rostres de la seva edat, el seu inclòs. Seguia sent prim, però semblava estar més fort que quan estudiaven. Les mans que sempre havien estat delicades eren ara unes mans endurides. Anava vestit amb robes bones, però molt brutes i esparracades.

Sense poder evitar que el cor se li accelerés, va fer levitar el cos de l'Scorpius de nou, i amb cura va treure-li la roba per a posar-li un pijama net, no sense abans netejar-li la pell amb un bon encanteri de neteja. Sabia que no era correcte pensar aquelles coses d'algú inconscient i totalment a la seva mercè, però per Merlí que el molt desgraciat era atractiu com un tot un Deu nòrdic.

Llavors va veure que al coll, a part de la placa metàl·lica amb les seves inicials que havia estat el traslador d'emergència que ell havia suplicat al pare que li deixés tenir a l'Scorpius, hi penjava un cordill amb una ampolleta de vidre plena del que semblaven pergamins encongits. Amb cura va treure-li del coll l'estrany penjoll i el va observar amb curiositat. La màgia de l'Scorpius era fàcilment recognoscible en ell. Tot i els anys que feia de l'última vegada que l'havia sentit, la seva pell es va estremir amb el record i l'anhel de sentir-la de nou.

Era inútil intentar negar com havia arribat a trobar a faltar aquella sensació, la màgia de l'Scorpius era tan càlida i honesta com ell. Va tancar els ulls i es va concentrar. L'ampolleta estava protegida per la màgia de l'Scorpius, si volia poder obrir-la i llegir-ne el contingut havia d'anar amb compte.

No era agradable trencar la màgia d'algú altre, especialment d'algú a qui... apreciava. Però el seu entrenament d'Auror li havia ensenyat moltes coses, entre elles que el temps és or i que a vegades no es pot ser escrupolós si es volen obtenir resultats. La seva vesant perfeccionista havia tingut problemes per acceptar aquell principi, però la curiositat innata dels Potter era de gran ajuda, en especial en situacions com aquella.

Espiar els paper de l'Scorpius sense permís no era ètic, i tot i la curiositat sabia que podia arribar a penedir-se molt del que podia descobrir de la seva vida privada, però també podia ajudar a descobrir què l'havia dut a utilitzar el traslador d'emergència que el seu pare li havia concedit per a que pogués marxar a estudiar pocions a l'estranger amb un mínim de seguretat. Què l'havia deixat inconscient? Per què anava brut i estava tot masegat?

Finalment la màgia de l'Scorpius va cedir a la seva voluntat d'ajudar i protegir l'Scorpius i l'ampolleta va deixar sortir un plec de fulls i pergamins embolicats amb cura amb una cinta de cuir.

Perplex, va reconèixer la seva pròpia lletra en el primer full. Era una carta de feia cinc anys i sense llegir-la en podia recitar totes i cada una de les paraules. Li havia costat dues setmanes redactar-la.

Confós i emocionat de saber que l'Scorpius havia guardat aquella carta d'una forma tan íntima va deixar el plec de papers a la tauleta de nit i el va acabar de vestir amb un pijama. Deixar-lo nu al seu llit era massa temptació.

Després va agafar els papers de nou i es va dirigir al bany, alguna cosa li deia que necessitaria el bany relaxant que tenia planejat per acabar de llegir aquell feix de papers.

* * *

Godric's Holow,  
Anglaterra,  
7 Juliol 2024

 _Estimat Scoprius,_

 _Gràcies per les teves paraules._

 _La teva oferta d'amistat és molt generosa però espero que comprenguis que en aquests moments no...no puc ser amic teu, jo... no és que no ho vulgui... però em crec incapaç de conformar-me. Potser sí que tens una mica de raó quan afirmes que el meu cor és més roig que verd, perquè per més que ho he intentat no he pogut aplacar els sentiments que s'hi acumulen._

 _Quan et vaig dir que... quan et vaig dir el que et vaig dir no ho vaig fer per obtenir de tu res a canvi. Era jo qui necessitava expressar-se. Intentava trobar la manera de donar un final concloent a una bogeria d'any, tot i que no sé fins a quin punt ho he aconseguit._

 _No tinc, ni he tingut mai, esperances d'un futur on tu i jo poguéssim ser més que antics companys de l'escola. Per aquest motiu mai te n'havia dit res i és també per aquest motiu que agraeixo enormement la teva més que amable reacció. Quan creia que ja no podies enterrar-te més dins el meu cor m'arriba una carta teva mostrant preocupació, oferint amistat, traspuant curiositat i plena de la més increïble generositat. Ets una persona Increïble, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, absoluta i meravellosament increïble._

 _Et demano perdó si et vaig fer sentir incòmode o si he provocat algun sentiment de malestar, culpa o remordiment amb les meves paraules. Jo sóc l'idiota que es va enamorar de qui no podia retornar-li el sentiment. Tu has sigut més comprensiu del que potser jo hauria estat si la situació hagués estat a la inversa._

 _Pel que fa al dibuix de la taula... és fruit d'un encanteri en el qual el meu oncle estava treballant fa un parell d'anys i que efectivament té relació amb l'estúpid joc de l'ampolla i la copa. Si et serveix de consol ningú sap que el dibuix és allà i ningú excepte nosaltres podrà veure'l mai. No volia que el veiessis, per això mantenia la taula plena d'esgarrinxades, em sap greu._

 _Sento haver-te fet sentir pitjor evitant-te durant el viatge de tornada. Potser ara et convenceràs que no tinc un valerós cor de lleó com sempre afirmes. No em vaig veure capaç de mirar-te als ulls o ni tant sols de deixar-me veure. M'ha costat dues setmanes trobar les paraules per respondre't. En part perquè no sé què dir-te, en part perquè no esperava la teva carta, en part perquè estic fet un embolic i en part perquè sé que amb aquesta carta he de posar punt i final a..._

 _Em pregunto fins a quin punt et dec semblar un idiota. Aquest és un dels motius que em fa més difícil renunciar a l'oportunitat de fer-nos amics. El perdre'm poder compartir els teus pensaments, les teves idees, sentir de primera mà tot el que només he pogut escoltar des de la distància, poder-te demanar l'opinió en qualsevol moment, fer-te riure i poder-te explicar qualsevol cosa._

 _Però tinc per davant tres anys de llarga i dura instrucció. He de centrar-me en el que m'espera. Necessito poder concentrar-me. Espero que entenguis perquè no puc estrènyer la mà que m'has estès. Perdona'm. Potser és egoista el que faig; Dir-te primer que m'agrades i després refusar la teva oferta sincera d'amistat sense donar-te cap explicació de les que em demanes i que ambdós sabem que mereixes saber. Però no puc. Sé que no puc._

 _Només espero que en un futur no molt llunyà podré ajudar a tanta gent com tu ho has fet aquests anys amb les teves pocions, i així la meva vida tingui per fi algun sentit._

 _Ambdós, cada un a la seva manera, ens hem hagut d'enfrontar a un cognom que per si sol era una etiqueta. Vam entrar a Hogwarts marcats per una història que ens precedia i que no podíem evitar, com les expectatives de les nostres famílies o el fet d'anar a parar a les cases que ho vam fer. A pesar dels petits entrebancs ambdós ens en hem sortit prou bé. Però vull que sàpigues que al meu parer tu ets qui més mèrit té. No només perquè segur que és més fàcil bregar amb el passat del meu pare que amb el del teu, sinó perquè ens has donat a tots una lliçó de bondat i lleialtat que al menys a mi m'ha canviat. Crec que a millor, no ho podria assegurar, però sigui com sigui tingues per segur que m'has canviat i que si avui sóc qui sóc és en part gràcies a tu._

 _Com et vaig dir, ets una persona molt especial Scorpius i la noia que escullis serà molt afortunada. Et desitjo molta sort, salut i sobre tot amor. Perquè si algú que conegui ho mereix, ets tu._

 _Gràcies per intentar entendre'm i deixar-me tancar el cicle._

 _Fins sempre_

 _ASP_

 _PS: De l'única cosa que no em penedeixo és d'haver-te robat aquell petó. Espero que puguis perdonar-me._

* * *

Rebutjar la mà estesa de l'Scorpius havia estat la tasca més àrdua a la que s'havia enfrontat mai i moltes vegades des de que havia escrit aquella carta s'havia preguntat si no havia sigut també el major error de la seva vida.

El que deien aquelles lletres era quedar-se curt. Mai li havia senzillament agradat l'Scorpius, se n'havia enamorat fins al moll de l'os. I potser encara l'estimava més del que les paraules podien expressar.

Però la seva no havia estat una història d'amor de conte de fades com la dels seus pares, ni com la dels seus oncles, ni com la dels seus avis. I recordar-ho era massa dolorós. Per això, normalment, no li agradava pensar en aquell temps. Al menys mentre estava despert y podia controlar la seva ment.

Amb un sospir va apartar la seva carta i encuriosit per saber què més contindrien aquells papers va seguir llegint.

El següent full estava escrit indubtablement amb la lletra de l'Scorpius. I començava de forma molt i molt curiosa... Contracte de confidencialitat?


	2. Primera part Blaenplwyf - capítol 2

_Qena,  
Egipte  
23 Març 2025_

 _1\. El contracte de confidencialitat. (Termes, on, quan y perquè el vaig signar)_

 _2\. Els nous companys._

 _3\. Professors (i altres membres del Ma'had)_

 _4\. L'escola (Ubicació, distribució, funcionament)_

 _5\. L'Egipte Muggle (diferències amb Londres)_

 _El contracte final que vaig signar a Alexandria fa una setmana em prohibeix explicar els motius reals de la meva estada a Egipte els propers tres anys, temps que durarà el meu aprenentatge a l'escola de pocions Nagi. Té, però, tres graus._

 _Als que sabien prèviament que el motiu del meu viatge a Egipte era estudiar pocions, com la família i amistats properes, els puc comentar l'existència d'un contracte de confidencialitat que no em permet entrar en més destalls sobre el que faig o deixo de fer aquí, on és l'escola, qui estudia amb mi, qui m'ensenya què o a on (que és el que ja us vaig dir en la carta d'ahir)._

 _Als que saben de l'existència de l'escola, però jo no coneixia prèviament també poden saber que també en conec l'existència, però no els puc dir si en sóc alumne, professor, treballador o un simple treballador d'algun ministeri o empresa de material per a pocions que en coneix l'existència perquè hi tinc tractes._

 _Als que no en coneixen l'existència, en especial els muggles, els he de vendre una història completament diferent. Segons els registres del govern Egipci tant muggle com màgic, sóc un cooperant d'una organització internacional sense ànim de lucre que ha vingut per donar conèixer les diferents cultures d'arreu del món amb l'objectiu d'aconseguir la integració a través del coneixement. A efectes pràctics vol dir que he d'explicar històries d'Anglaterra, contes típics, costums i tradicions, als fills de la comunitat local, tant muggle com màgica._

 _Ja veurem com surt això d'explicar contes a nenes muggles. Sabeu que no hi tinc res en contra, però he d'admetre que no estic tranquil. Demà comença tot i no tinc ni idea de què esperar._

 _A Alexandria, vaig conèixer els que seran els meus companys de curs els propers tres anys. Semblen bona gent. Els dos semblaven saber on es ficaven més que no pas jo._

 _La Isis Belrose va estudiar a Bauxbatons. Mare, ha reconegut la túnica que em vas comprar a París. És molt reconfortant poder vestir túnica en llocs muggles, no haver d'amagar-se, ja que aquí molts homes porten túniques similars tot i ser muggles. Suposo que és una mostra més de com d'unides estan encara les dues comunitats al continent Africà. La Isis és una noia menuda i una mica rodanxona. Té els cabells foscos, els ulls negres i la pell torrada. Passa desapercebuda en la població local. Té un rostre tranquil i somriu sovint, tot i que ho fa de forma discreta._

 _En Nsonowa Lykke és... El primer que em ve al cap quan penso en ell és que sembla un model. La seva aparença és enlluernadora. És més alt que jo, du el cabell llarg, recollit en desenes de petites trenes algunes adornades amb ornaments de fusta, perles de colors o inclús una ploma negra, no li he preguntat però suposo que d'allà on és ell és tradicional aquest estil de pentinat. No vesteix túniques com les coneixem sinó una mena de túniques de colors llampants. He vist altres homes i dones de color vestits així des de que he arribat aquí, així que suposo que també té alguna cosa a veure amb les costums del continent. És una persona de poques paraules. Té els ulls de color de la xocolata, com la pell, i no l'he vist somriure encara. Però sembla bon noi. Reservat, però. El pare no li agradarà sentir-me dir això, però reconec que m'intimida una mica._

 _Costa de creure que els propers tres anys els passaré amb dues persones tant tranquil·les i serenes. Després d'en Connor i la Diana crec que trobaré a faltar ser jo el callat del grup. Però vaja, suposo que al pare li agradaran les meves noves companyies. Sempre he tingut la sensació que tot i l'acceptació d'en Connor i la Diana li hauria agradat veure'm amb qui em pogués inculcar una mica més de sentit comú, serietat i diligència._

 _En el nostre viatge en tren des del Caire a Qena, la localitat on hi ha l'escola, situada a la riba del Nil, a uns 600 Km de la capital, vaig conèixer els meus companys d'últim curs._

 _La Prudence Crowford, una noia de Salem, Estats Units. Físicament és atractiva, però d'una manera agressiva, gairebé violenta. Els seus ulls blaus són com dagues que et deixen clavat a terra. És dura, és seca, és esquerpa i creu saber-ne més que els altres. No sé si és així perquè té clar que no ha vingut a fer amics sinó a estudiar o perquè és realment així de rígida._

 _En Yagmur Sidica, crec que és Turc, però no n'estic segur. Du un turbant que em recorda a les històries que el pare explicava del professor Quirrell. Tampoc sembla voler fer amics. És molt més reservat que la seva companya. És estrany, misteriós, i no en el sentit d'inspirar curiositat sinó tot al contrari._

 _Al seu curs només són dos perquè en Qasim va deixar els estudis a l'escola per venir a Londres a estudiar medicina. No m'estranyaria que la ingrata companyia dels seus dos companys hi tingués alguna cosa a veure ja que conformen un duet dur, infranquejable i altiu, tot el contrari del que en Qasim em va semblar quan va contactar amb nosaltres per proposar-nos que estudiés al Ma'had Nagi._

 _Les companyes de segon no les conec encara. Estan d'excursió amb un dels professors. Sé que són tres noies, en general tots els cursos són sempre de tres alumnes. Es diuen, Lila, Sari i Lani. Tornen demà. Els aires estan dividits respecte les ganes de que el moment arribi. Això em desconcerta i m'intriga. Què tindran d'especial aquestes tres noies per despertar aquesta reacció tan visceral en tota aquesta gent que en general sembla tan reservada i serena._

 _Els termes reservat i serè també s'apliquen als professors. En general. Tot i que jo optaria per dir que sembla que vagin amb "peus de plom". Potser simplement veig en la seva actitud la meva pròpia desconfiança i prudència._

 _Sigrún Maria Gudnasdottir, és la nova professora de pocions medicinals. La vaig conèixer a Alexandria just abans de marxar cap al Caire per agafar el tren cap a Qena. Ni volent no podria amagar el seu origen nòrdic, amb la seva pell pàl·lida, la cabellera rossa i la corpulència víking; Suposo que per això ni ho intenta. Tot i les mirades d'estranyesa que desperta en tothom al seu voltant vesteix robes de llana amb sanefes geomètriques, du els cabells, rossos com els meus, recollits en un monyo despreocupat i els seus ulls són d'un blau tant clar que els meus al seu costat gairebé semblen foscos._

 _Va ser la única en no jutjar-me al saber que sabia Legimància i Oclumància. Però també va intentar entrar a la meva ment per comprovar fins on arribaven les meves barreres. La vaig sorprendre, doncs clarament no esperava topar-se amb una resistència tant sòlida. Però dubto de fins a quin punt la seva forma de ser oberta i despreocupada és la seva porta a fer amb la màgia el que sigui, obviant tota mesura d'etiqueta, ètica o honor, o simplement és algú capaç de no prejutjar algú pel seu cognom._

 _Com que ella també és nova no vaig poder fer-me una idea de què tal és com a professora per l'estat de la seva aula quan ens han fet_ _la visita a l'escola, ja que encara era buida. Tothom sembla encantat però de que sigui aquí. Em temo que això, però, té més a veure amb el record que tenen del seu germà que amb ella._

 _Kaleb Hagos, professor d'Identificació i Manipulació d'Ingredients per a pocions. És un home recelós, seriós i sense pèls a la llengua. Ell sí es va esparverar quan va saber que sé Legimància i Oclumància. Sense pensar-s'ho un instant va informar als meus companys de totes les raons per les quals el que jo havia fet estaven malament i no va escatimar en opinions sobre com de malament havien d'estar les coses a Anglaterra per ensenyar aquestes coses als nens. Sí, nens, perquè ens considera nens encara. La intervenció de la professora Gudnasdottir i el secretari van ajudar a que m'escoltés, però estic segur que segueix sense agradar-li un pèl el que em vas ensenyar; No saps quant m'alegro de que me n'ensenyessis i que se'm doni tant bé com a tu, pare._

 _El professor Hagos és un home de mitjana edat, amb la pell més fosca que jo havia vist mai. Va grenyut i mal afaitat. És alt i de complexió fornida. No sé si és per l'incident al tren amb la Legimància o pel cognom Malfoy o perquè no sap per què el director em va acceptar però em mira amb suspicàcia i tampoc sé fins a quin punt em puc refiar d'ell._

 _És desconcertant no saber si puc confiar en els meus professors. A Hogwarts mai vaig tenir aquesta sensació. Salvant les distàncies, em recorda una mica al que expliques dels professors de Howarts quan tu n'eres alumne._

 _Terrence Santana és el tercer professor regular de l'escola i està a càrrec de l'assignatura de Verins i Contraverins, però com ja he dit ell i les alumnes de segon són fora i encara no l'he conegut. Però per l'estat impecable de la seva aula i donada l'assignatura que imparteix suposo que és algú caut i suspicaç. Molt a to amb la resta del professorat. Bé suposo que demà sortirem de dubtes._

 _Existeix un quart curs, un postgrau de creació de pocions. El director i el secretari se n'encarreguen._

 _El director, Hector Dagworth Granger, és un home gran, però que per l'edat que té es conserva prou jove. Fa pensar que no hagi trobat alguna cura a l'envelliment. Em recorda una mica a l'Slughorn, però en més jove, suposo que té la pinta que tenia l'Slughorn quan us va fer classes a Hogwarts, i amb una aparença molt menys Slytherin, si em permeteu l'expressió._

 _El vaig conèixer en persona quan vaig arribar. Va tenir una reunió amb cada un de nosaltres. No hi va haver temps per a que m'expliqués perquè em va acceptar però suposo que tard o d'hora m'ho farà saber._

 _El secretari de l'escola és qui ens va rebre a Alexandria en nom del director. L'Atuf Zabat té l'aparença d'algú de gairebé 40 anys, però la seva actitud és molt més juvenil. És xerraire, rialler, desenfrenat, desordenat, despistat i poc gelós de la seva intimitat. La vida privada de cadascú és quelcom que m'heu ensenyat a respectar, però he de reconèixer que no sé encara quina cara posar davant el fet que el director i el secretari mantinguin una relació de parella i a més sigui un fet obertament conegut i comentat per tots els membres de l'escola. L'únic que no ha fet cap comentari al respecte a part de mi és el mateix director, així que començo a pensar que la reserva en aquests temes deu ser una cosa Anglesa._

 _Entre nosaltres, he d'admetre que són una parella d'allò més curiosa, el director és una mica panxut, és d'espatlles amples i poc cabell, té pinta d'anglès, hi ha poques maneres més de descriure'l. En canvi l'Atuf és més aviat poca cosa, esprimatxat i amb el cabell tan desordenat que sembla que no conegui una pinta, la seva pell és de color oliva i els seus ulls negres semblen brillar amb vida pròpia, m'agraden els seus ulls. El director fins ara l'ha tractat com un membre del professorat més, i a vegades amb la mateixa autoritat, superioritat i cert despotisme amb els que el pare tracta la seva secretaria. I l'Atuf ha respost sempre amb tal devoció que ningú pot negar que n'està enamorat. Potser és per això que no ho mantenen en secret, potser l'Atuf senzillament no pot amagar el que sent._

 _A l'escola hi ha una cuinera, la Riki (no sé quina mena de nom és aquest). No he arribat a saber d'on és, però cuina molt bé així que com ja li vaig dir a la mare en la breu carta que vaig escriure ahir al vespre i que us hauria d'arribar demà, no crec que haguem de patir per la meva alimentació._

 _I finalment hi ha un noi que deu tenir la meva edat que ajuda a la Riki i fa tota mena de feines; Sé que la comparació és dolenta però és com un dels elfs domèstics de Hogwarts. No sé m'acut cap motiu per voler treballar de servent en lloc d'un elf domèstic, però en Ken sembla perfectament feliç d'haver abandonat Japó per venir a Egipte a, bàsicament, servir-nos. Suposo que l'escola no es pot permetre tenir un elf domèstic degut a tota la interacció amb el món muggle, però sincerament un japonès petit i belluguet com ell segur que crida tant o més l'atenció en un lloc com aquest._

 _L'Institut de Pocions Nagi, o Ma'had Nagi com en diuen aquí, està situat en un palau d'estil aràbic, preciós. Té tres plantes i dos nivells soterranis. Uns jardins verds i plens de fonts l'envolten i l'aïllen una mica de la sorollosa ciutat muggle._

 _Cada alumne té la seva pròpia habitació, amb un llit enorme amb dosser i una tela mosquitera que ens protegeix a les nits si volem deixar la finestra oberta, el finestral més ben dit, que dona als jardins. També comptem amb bany propi, amb banyera i dutxa, i una petita zona d'estudi amb un escriptori i una butaca per llegir._

 _Em sento una mica com a casa i això és agradable, però alhora el no compartir habitació ni tenir una sala comú com a Hogwarts, el fet que hi hagi tanta llum natural i faci tanta calor, en comptes del fred constant del castell, fan que em costi fer-me a la idea que sóc a l'escola, que estic aquí per estudiar. Ja m'hi acostumaré quan comencin les classes demà i deixi de tenir temps lliure per vagar pels jardins, per explorar la biblioteca que ocupa gairebé mitja planta baixa o relaxar-me prenent un te de menta amb unes pastes acabades de treure del forn a la cuina en companyia de la Riki i amb en Ken entrant i sortint enfeinat seguint les seves ordres._

 _L'exuberància del palau contrasta amb els edificis de fang que formen la ciutat. És un palau de més de tres-cents anys d'antiguitat i la comunitat muggle està acostumada a que els que venen de països del nord tinguin un nivell de renda superior, així que dintre del que cap no desentonem massa vivint aquí._

 _Els dos soterranis alberguen quatre aules, un gran rebost per material i una zona comuna d'estudi que és gairebé com sempre he imaginat que seria la sala comú de Slytherin de fet. Els dos soterranis són l'única part de l'escola on podem fer màgia lliurement. Els tres pisos sobre la superfície estan envoltats d'encanteris que permeten la coexistència de l'electricitat muggle amb la màgia, però si hi ha massa màgia es trenca l'equilibri i ens quedem sense llum muggle. És curiós això de l'electricitat. Però reconec que té la seva gràcia._

 _A la paret de l'habitació hi ha penjat un artefacte elèctric. M'han explicat que es diu ordinador. El secretari ha promès ensenyar-nos a fer-lo servir durant els caps de setmana. És l'invent muggle més fascinant que he vist mai. Però esperaré a saber-ne més per poder-vos explicar què és i com funciona. Potser quan tingui vacances podré posar-ne un a casa i ensenyar-vos a què em refereixo. No crec que el contracte de confidencialitat s'apliqui també als coneixements muggles que obtingui durant la meva estada aquí. Això és quelcom que he de pensar en preguntar._

 _Una de les coses que m'agradaria poder comentar-vos són les mesures de seguretat. Sé quant preocupats esteu per mi, però no hi ha motiu. L'escola compta amb un bon sistema de seguretat màgica. Fins i tot hi ha encanteris anti-aparició a la part aèria de l'escola, i la part subterrània està protegida per un encantament fidelius, així que només els membres de l'escola hi podem accedir, ara sí que ni que volgués us podria explicar on queda la porta a la veritable escola. Però això vol dir que allà dins només els mereixedors de la confiança dels director hi podem accedir. Ho he mirat a la biblioteca i en principi cap dels encanteris de l'escola hauria d'interferir amb el penjoll traslador que em vas donar, pare, així que en qualsevol cas segueixo podent escapar si el perill assetja, tot i que dubto que passi res que mereixi tan extrema mesura. Sé que les aparences enganyen, però costa de creure que pugui passar res perillós en un lloc tan tranquil com aquesta escola. Reconec que l'escola sembla un paradís enmig d'un bulliciós formiguer de muggles ple de terra i pols. Tot té un aire especial, com sortit del llibre de les mil i una nits._

 _Des del primer viatge en taxi de la terminal de xarxa flu del Caire a l'estació de trens ja em vaig adonar que els muggles d'aquest país són ben diferents dels muggles de casa nostra. No sé si és el mateix a tot el continent, o només Egipte. Com ja us he dit tenen per costum vestir amb túniques i robes amples, la qual cosa fa molt fàcil passar desapercebut, com a mínim respecte al vestuari, perquè la meva pell, ulls, i cabells clars són com una gran senyal que no em puc treure del damunt. Aquí tothom té la pell torrada, els cabells i els ulls foscos, i tendeixen a ser de complexió gran. Tothom parla a crits. La gent riu i crida pel carrer sense reserves. Hi ha molta gent que demana caritat als carrers, i tot està més brut que a Londres. Els vehicles són diferents, molts semblen a punt de caure a trossos. Crec que aquí hi ha més pobresa que a casa. Excepte a l'escola, on tot és elegant, fins i tot sumptuós, tot el que he vist està en un estat precari, fins i tot per ser muggle._


	3. Primera part Blaenplwyf - capítol 3

_Qena  
Egipte  
10 Abril 2025_

 _Estimats Pares,_

 _La carta que acabo d'enviar amb les oques del Nil encara no us haurà arribat. Però he pogut explicar tan poques coses y hi n'hi tantes altres que he de callar que he decidit escriure-us una segona carta que espero poder compartir amb vosaltres algun dia._

 _Recordo els primers temps a Hogwarts quan ens escrivien cada dia. Trobo a faltar el confort de saber que segueixo unit a casa d'alguna manera, suposo que és el preu que he de pagar per créixer i escollir el meu propi destí._

 _En resumides comptes: Les classes són una passada i la Biblioteca de l'escola és increïbles. Els professors són genis i els meus companys…_

 _Tinc la sensació d'estar envoltat de gent amb tant talent com el mateix Albus Potter. Sort que després de set anys al seu costat estic acostumat a seguir el ritme. No hauria imaginat mai que hi hagués tants mags tan increïblement dotats per les pocions com ell, creia que era únic. Bé, tots som únics, suposo, però creia que la seva bona mà davant una marmita era el que el feia únic i acabo de comprovar que no._

 _Ho sento pare, sé que no t'agrada que em compari amb en Potter ni amb ningú, suposo que m'he sentit una mica aclaparat per la intensitat de les classes. Fins i tot la Riki i en Ken semblen saber un munt de pocions i tant sols són els servents de l'escola._

 _Tinc la sensació que em costarà sang, suor i llàgrimes mantenir-me al dia. Però per altra banda mai m'havia sentit tant emocionat. En Connor i la Dianna se'n riurien de mi si em veiessin._

 _La primera classe amb el professor Hagos va ser com un bombardeig d'informació. Moltes de les coses generals que vàrem veure ja les sabia però els detalls…_

 _Pare, sabies que hi ha disset maneres diferents de congelar un ou d'aswinder? I que tant sols una permet que l'ou pugui ser tallat? O que els ulls d'escarabat negre estan prohibits a Egipte?_

 _Aprendré totes les formes de congelar, tallar, trinxar, embotellar, preservar, absorbir, barrejar, batre, combinar, mesurar, remenar, coure, exprimir i activar tots els ingredients que et puguis imaginar. Si poguessis veure la llista del temari!_

 _La classe amb la professora Gudnasdottir també va ser molt interessant. Aquesta dona té anècdotes per a totes les infermetats que una poció pugui curar. Hem preparat algunes pocions, i si en Connor té que passar per això per arribar a tenir el títol de medimàgia ja pot anar-se preparant. La poció per fer créixer els ossos, per exemple, ens va dur dues tardes senceres de preparar i encara no està acabada, doncs cal deixar-la reposar. Bé, suposo que en Qasim el podrà ajudar arribat el moment, perquè si aquell noi va superar amb èxit dos anys d'aquesta escola abans d'anar-se'n a Londres per estudiar medimàgia no es pot negar que ha de tenir bona mà per les pocions._

 _El Professor Santana va resultar totalment inesperat. Després den Ken, l'ajudant de cuina, és el membre més jove de la plantilla. No massa alt, robust, ros, amb una pinta de muggle que sembla difícil creure que sigui mag a primera vista. Ens va explicar que vestir-se així el fa passar inadvertit i l'ajuda a obtenir permisos muggle per entrar a espais naturals sense tenir que preocupar-se massa de si interfereix en activitats muggles de la zona._

 _No sabia que hi hagués tants muggles interessats en la natura. El professor assegura que hi ha muggles que pugen muntanyes sols ple plaer de caminar per la naturalesa i la satisfacció d'arribar al cim. I n'hi ha que inclús ho fan per on no hi ha camí, escalar en diuen. Crec que el professor espera que aprenguem a fer-ho a l'estil muggle. El verí i la seva cura estan tant íntimament lligats, diu el professor, que moltes vegades l'única manera de salvar a algú és anant a capturar la font del verí i no sempre la màgia és la millor manera de fer-ho. De moment jo no sé què pensar de tot això._

 _M'agradaria poder parlar-vos dels meus companys com quan estava a Hogwarts. Però això no és Hogwarts i la meva relació amb en Nsonowa i la Isis, tot i que cordial, no és ni de lluny l'amistat que ja era la meva relació amb la mitat de la casa de Hufflepuff als dos mesos d'estar a l'escola. Esperaré a que hagin passat dos mesos per poder comparar amb propietat, però intueixo que si faig amistat amb ells serà una flor tardana._

 _Finalment he conegut les tres noies de segon. Són allò més similar a un Hufflepuff que hi ha a l'escola. Unes Hufflepuffs molt excèntriques, extravertides, escandaloses, gairebé diria que són més aviat unes Gryffindors, però sempre amigables i amables. El més interessant és la relació entre elles. Semblen gravitar les unes vers les altres, donen l'estranya sensació de viure en simbiosis entre elles. És un vincle extremadament atractiu d'observar. I admeto que les he observat amb certa enveja des de que les vaig conèixer._

 _És agradable tenir gent al meu voltant que valora tant com jo els llaços d'amistat. Encara que el llaç es limiti a elles tres._

 _Els meus dos companys de curs, tot i que amables i agradables, segueixen tractant a tothom amb certa reserva, són més aviat solitaris Slytherins o Ravenclaws massa preocupats per les classes per a pensar en l'amistat. Em consola que no siguin així només amb mi sinó amb tothom. Suposo que tots estem encara intentant digerir els canvis. Bé, això espero, i que poc a poc puguem fer-nos amics. Seria una llauna passar els tres anys aquí sense amics._

* * *

A l'Albus li estava costant apartar els sentiments que estaven tronant a ell a marxes forçades.

Durant cinc anys s'havia preguntat què n'hauria estat de l'Scorpius. Com li hauria anat la vida, si realment havia estudiat pocions, on era, amb qui, si era feliç. I aquells papers semblaven tenir algunes respostes i el fet que el seu nom aparegués en aquella carta no enviada als seus pares li va provocar un estremiment.

A pesar de l'allau de sentiments que lluitaven dins seu en aquell moment, la seva ment d'Auror ja havia anotat i catalogat tots els noms d'aquelles dues cartes. Tenia poca informació per saber encara si cap d'ells tenia alguna cosa a veure amb l'estat actual de l'Scorpius, però no pensava passar res per alt, per molta curiositat que sentís per les experiències viscudes la seva missió era trobar en aquells papers la resposta que necessitava, la resta era secundari.

Però potser havia arribat el dia en el que no seria capaç d'assolir els objectius que s'havia marcat. Perquè el seu cor es va aturar un instant quan va veure que la següent carta anava dirigida a ell.

Espantat pel que hi llegiria va sortir de l'aigua calenta y es va posar el pijama. No volia admetre-ho però li tremolava lleument el pols.

A la llum del foc de la llar de la seva habitació, assegut a la seva butaca preferida i amb una tassa de te a les mans va agafar els papers de nou per enfrontar-se a aquella carta que mai havia rebut.

Estava datada de feia més de quatre anys; En aquella època ell estava acabant el primer curs de l'acadèmia d'Aurors.

* * *

 _Qena  
Egipte  
27 Abril 2025_

 _Benvolgut Albus,_

 _Com que contràriament a la carta de l'estiu passat aquesta no la llegiràs mai, crec que m'abstindré de mesurar les meves paraules aquesta vegada._

 _Com ho vas fer anar allò…? Compatir amb mi els meus pensaments? Res em faria més feliç en aquests moments que poder-los compartir amb algú. Tinc la sensació de que em tornaré boig. Sóc un Hufflepuff, necessito parlar, necessito companyia, necessito saber que tinc a algú que em guarda les espatlles i algú a qui poder guardar-les-hi jo també. No puc evitar preocupar-me per qui m'envolta, i és molt dur quan la resposta a això és silenci i menyspreu._

 _Creia que havia aconseguit separar el nom Malfoy de l'etiqueta d'indesitjable, què il·lús! Em temo que allà on sóc no tindré masses oportunitats de fer amics realment, perquè aquesta gent no vol amistat, i per ara ni tant sols volen tenir res a veure amb mi._

 _No sé si haguessis acceptat ser amic meu la meva situació en aquests moments hagués estat molt diferent, però si no et molesta faré veure que no em vas rebutjar i que puc escriure't com si fossis en Connor o la Diana. Com si dir-nos Albus i Scorpius en comptes de Potter i Malfoy fos la cosa més natural del món. Necessito creure que algú com ells (increïblement intel·ligents, dotats de gran poder màgic, cauts, seriosos, i absolutament centrats en el seu objectiu) pot veure en mi el que tu vas veure en algun moment dels sets anys que vam passar a Hogwarts, pot creure en mi. Necessito creure que és possible que es repeteixi el miracle i algú com tu, algú com ells, pugui arribar a voler ser amic meu._

 _És estrany pensar que fa un any érem a les masmorres de Hogwarts sopant. És més estrany encara pensar que la única cosa que realment em consola no és saber que no vaig fer res dolent, sinó que tu opines igual que jo. Saber que tu penses que el que vaig fer amb totes aquelles pocions fou bo, saber que si t'haguessis trobat en la mateixa situació hauries fet el mateix per a elles, és l'única cosa que em manté serè._

 _Fins ara creia que era capaç d'obviar el que els altres poguessin pensar de mi. Pensava que en al menys això sí sóc un Malfoy de cap a peus, però estava equivocat. Em fa massa mal que els meus companys, al saber la veritat, m'hagin deixat de banda. I per contra em consola, com no pots imaginar, el fet de que tu no ho vas fer. No ho vas fer a Hogwarts al menys._

 _Tot va començar amb l'arribada a l'escola d'una vella bruixa de Vladivostok per fer un taller sobre pocions tradicionals xineses._

 _El xinesos són molt gelosos dels seus secrets, el director no ha aconseguit mai que ningú volgués compartir aquest tipus de coneixements amb algú no xinès._

 _La Rada viu entre Rússia i Xina, i ha après amb els anys molts secrets de la medicina tradicional xinesa. No fa falta dir que precisament el recel dels xinesos a l'hora de divulgar els seus coneixements ancestrals és el que requereix que les ensenyances de la Rada al Ma'had siguin protegides per el potent encanteri de confidencialitat al que ens vàrem sotmetre quan vam firmar el contracte el inici de curs._

 _Haig de reconèixer que a pesar de tot, el que la vella bruixa russa ens va explicar és molt interessant, i sóc conscient de que el que ella ens ha transmès és quelcom que no tindré oportunitat de tornar a veure gaires vegades més. Però tot i així em costarà guardar un bon record de la seva estada al Ma'had._

 _La vella Rada es va quedar a dormir al Ma'had, que pel que es veu és una costum bastant habitual dels professors convidats. La qüestió és que la dona semblava molt interessada en nosaltres i en les nostres històries personals, en com havíem arribat a l'escola._

 _No nego que saber perquè els meus companys són a l'escola i d'on venen és informació que no sé si hauria aconseguit tan fàcilment si una professora no els ho hagués preguntat directament davant de tothom, especialment pel que respecta a en Nsonowa, la Prudence i en Yagmur._

 _Però quan va ser el meu torn… En aquell moment encara no tenia clar perquè el director em va donar la plaça, així que quan m'ho va preguntar això és el que els vaig respondre, que el director s'havia interessat en mi per motius que sols concernien al director i que jo senzillament no havia dubtat en aprofitar l'oportunitat._

 _«Els teus pares tenen diners, podrien haver-te fet entrar a l'escola que haguessis volgut, la de Galway, la d'Irún, la de Hannover, inclús l'escola Xinesa si així ho haguessis volgut. Per què el Ma'had Nagi?» Va dir-me la vella. I tots els presents em van mirar a l'espera de la meva resposta._

 _«Perquè era la millor opció», li vaig dir jo sense voler admetre que de fet era l'única escola que m'havia admès. Suposo que l'orgull és de les poques coses Malfoy que no puc negar que sí conservo per a futures generacions._

 _«Al teu expedient pot no constar el que vas fer realment, però a algú del consell se li va escapar el teu nom a on no tocava i totes les escoles d'elit es van negar a acceptar-te a arrel d'aquells rumors, jove. Sé, com sé que l'ullal de basilisc és metzinós, que l'Héctor et va acceptar per aquell mateix motiu. I jo em pregunto, jove Malfoy, què vas fer quan estudiaves a Hogwarts que et va tancar les portes a totes les escoles de pocions d'Europa?»_

 _No em vaig dignar a respondre. El to mig burleta i l'amenaça velada de la seva veu em van fer reaccionar de la manera més Malfoy possible, probablement en el pitjor moment._

 _«Nosaltres hem dit el motiu pel que hem estat acceptats» Va dir la Isis amb un to sec que no li havia sentit encara, instant-me a respondre d'una vegada, els seus ull negres entretancats, malfiant-se del meu silenci obertament._

 _«No m'estranya que t'avergonyeixis del que vas fer, si és que els rumors són certs»._

 _«No vaig fer res del que m'avergonyeixi, ni que necessiti ser discutit ni aquí ni ara»._

 _«Com pots no avergonyir-te d'haver matat?»_

 _«Jo no he matat, senyora Rada, li ben asseguro que l'han informada malament». No vaig poder evitar parlar amb suavitat perquè era evident que l'havien enganyada i m'estava acusant sense cap mena de fonament però d'altra banda si el rumor que corria sobre mi era que havia matat no em sorprenia el seu recel._

 _«La poció que preparaves per aquelles pobres jovenetes... vas matar, jove, i ambdós ho sabem»._

 _Llavors vaig entendre que els rumors no eren falsos, però que aquella dona no estava de part meva com tu vas estar-hi l'any passat._

 _És la nostra joventut la que ens permet veure que el que vaig fer no estava malament? És el resultat d'una educació diferent? Donada la resposta de tothom de l'escola et ben juro que no ho sabria dir._

 _En qualsevol cas vaig decidir mantenir la mateixa postura que quan em van acusar a Hogwarts, i només revelar la part més lleu de tot plegat._

 _«No preparava pocions per ningú en concret. Mantenia un estoc de poció revitalitzant, de poció pel constipat i de vitamines, i les venia als meus companys. Tot completament inofensiu senyora Rada, res del que vaig preparar mai a Hogwarts va matar res més que constipats i mals de cap»._

 _«Vas matar i ho saps». Va acusar-me llavors dura i fredament._

 _«No he matat... Senyora Rada, li importaria deixar d'intentar llegir-me la ment? Li asseguro que no aconseguirà res». Intentar convèncer-la de que el que vaig fer no va ser matar sinó salvar-los la vida a aquelles noies no tenia sentit, així que vaig deixar d'intentar-ho._

 _«Té raó, jo mateixa ho he intentat i el xicot és un expert en Oclumància». Va intervenir la professora Gudnasdottir._

 _Fins llavors cap dels presents a part de la Isis havia obert la boca per intervenir des de que la vella havia començat a acusar-me._

 _Creia que només les persones a qui havia ajudat a preparar les pocions i tu sabíem què va passar realment. No estava segur de com ho havia sabut ella però no pensava confirmar res, els dec la privacitat i el secret a aquelles noies, perquè a més d'una els hi va la vida._

 _En aquell moment el secretari de l'escola em va demanar que anés al despatx del director._

 _Quan vaig abandonar la taula tothom va començar a xiuxiuejar. Cap ni un d'ells va mirar-me ni amb un bri de comprensió o de suport. Inesperadament la mirada menys dolorosa de veure va ser el professor Hagos, amb els ulls plens d'incredulitat, sí, però no repulsa com els altres._

 _El secretari em va portar fins al despatx del director i ens va deixar sols._

 _Ara no vull que pensis que acuso a ningú. Però donat que el director es diu Granger... bé no et costarà lligar caps sobre qui li va donar la informació. El director opina com tu, com jo, creu que vaig salvar vides fent el que vaig fer, demostrant ser una bona persona arriscant-me per elles. Quan va saber que buscava on estudiar pocions no va dubtar en fer servir un antic alumne del Ma'had, Qasim Nagi, el fill del soci capitalista amb qui va fundar l'escola, que ara estudia medicina a Londres amb en Connor, per contactar amb mi i fer-me arribar la meva carta d'acceptació a l'escola, encara que jo mai hi vaig demanar plaça._

 _Ara que sé com ho va saber el director no em costa imaginar que el rumor que va sentir la Rada sobre mi va sorgir de forma similar._

 _Van passar tres dies abans els meus companys no es van armar de valor per preguntar-me directament si el que havia dit la Rada era cert o no. Tres dies d'intens silenci. mirades de reüll, murmuris sota el nas._

 _Quan vaig dir que no, van voler saber la meva versió. Semblaven disposats a concedir-me el benefici del dubte així que em vaig dir, per què no? Pensava que si els hi deia entendrien... Pensava que si entenien, deixaria d'estar sol. Però no van entendre res. La Isis sembla ser de la mateixa opinió que la Rada, segons ella he matat infants i per tant sóc un assassí de la pitjor mena. Si el director no hagués dit públicament que tinc el seu suport en aquest tema i que divulgar el motiu pel qual em va fer venir a l'escola seria totalment decisió meva, gairebé estic segur que la Isis hauria demanat al director que em fes fora. I en Nsonowa... bé no estic segur de què en pensa de tot el que vaig fer a Hogwarts, però tinc clar que no vol estar de la meva part._

 _Així que segueixo sol. Em sento sol. Si com a mínim pogués comunicar-me amb algú de fora... Però no puc._

 _El pare em va advertir que no em fiqués en res secret, si no ho pots explicar a ningú tard o d'hora et penediràs d'haver promès protegir el secret. Crec que per fi he entès realment a què es referia._

* * *

Havia llegit aquelles línies quatre o cinc vegades ja. Tenia el cor encongit només de pensar que l'Scorpius hagués hagut de passat per allò, i a més tot sol.

Ara més que mai haver-li negat l'amistat era el pitjor error de la seva vida. Per por a patir, l'Scorpius s'havia sentit sol al món, i allò li semblava la cosa més cruel que havia fet mai. L'Scorpius no havia de patir, ell no ho mereixia, ell...

Va aixecar els ulls del paper per observar el cos adormit sota les flassades del seu llit.

No es va aixecar per por de no poder contenir-se. Les ganes d'estirar-se al seu costat i bressolar-lo entre els seus braços creixien per moments, i com més grans eren les ganes d'acaronar-lo i protegir-lo més intens era el nus que sentia a la boca de l'estomac.

Havia sigut un egoista al negar-li l'amistat. Cert que mai va pensar que d'entre totes les persones que coneixia l'Scorpius precisament es quedés sense amics a qui recórrer. Cert que mai se li va ocórrer que si mai l'Scorpius necessitava un amic ell fos la persona a qui recorreria. Però havia passat i, tot i que no era culpa seva, es sentia com un drap brut.

Però alhora, per molt dolorós que fos saber que li havia passat allò i saber que l'Scorpius havia patit una solitud anguniosa per ell, una part del seu cor bategava amb força davant la perspectiva d'haver estat la persona a qui hauria recorregut si hagués pogut demanar ajut, consell i consol a algú.

Sense poder apartar els ulls de l'Scorpius, les flassades es van moure soles, re-col·locant-se, acotxant-lo bé, embolcallant-lo com no s'atrevia a fer amb els seus braços.

Tot i els seus tres anys de dur entrenament a l'Acadèmia d'Aurors i els gairebé dos anys que duia al cos, algunes de les experiències més dures a nivell personal que havia viscut havien passat a Hogwarts i totes tenien a veure amb l'Scorpius. I tres d'elles havien passat a finals d'aquell setè curs.

Cinc anys enrere havia hagut d'enfrontar-se a la decisió de si entregar-lo a les autoritats pel tràfic de pocions que havia muntat a l'escola o protegir-lo i llençar per la borda el seu futur com a Auror. Racionalment sabia que no havia pres la decisió adequada. Però de tornar a enfrontar-se a la mateixa decisió l'Abus sabia que tornaria a escollir protegir-lo, encara que li costés la carrera.

Després havia hagut de treure forces d'on no en tenia per confessar-li el que sentia per ell. Només una vegada a la seva vida havia sentit més pànic que en el moment que es va declarar, el dia de l'accident. Però ho havia fet, li havia confessat. Fins i tot li havia robat un petó. Un petó que l'havia mantingut despert incomptables nits des de llavors.

Havia cregut fermament que amb aquell petó robat tancava un cicle de la seva vida. Quan va agafar l'exprés de Hogwarts de tornada a Londres sota la capa d'invisibilitat del seu pare creia estar passant pàgina. Però l'Scorpius li havia escrit i li havia ofert la seva amistat obertament i honesta. I la por havia superat l'alegria de rebre aquella carta.

L'Abus planejava les coses amb antelació per a que tot sortís amb precisió mil·limètrica. Tot i els problemes que encara ara tenia per culpa de la seva màgia, massa poderosa per a ser controlada totalment, la seva planificació escrupolós i eficaç l'havien dut a ser un dels millors actius del cos d'Aurors en només dos anys.

Cinc anys enrere l'Albus no havia acceptat l'amistat de l'Scorpius perquè no entrava en els seus plans. L'Scorpius era un capítol tancat. Havia de ser-ho. Perquè si deixava entrar l'Scorpius a la seva vida, ser Auror ja no seria la seva prioritat i no podia permetre's perdre el món de vista de nou.

Dir-li que no, havia estat més dur que dir-li adéu unes setmanes abans.

Sense poder-ho evitar va tornar a la primera carta del feix de papers, la seva, i la va observar. Estava gastada. Era evident que l'Scorpius l'havia llegida més d'una vegada. I era estranyament torbador saber que l'havia guardat tant de temps, saber que la duia penjada tant a prop del cor.

Va tancar els ulls i va notar la seva màgia tremolant dins seu. L'entrenament a l'acadèmia d'Aurors li havia ensenyat a reconèixer els seu poder així com el dels altres com olors i colors en l'aire que l'envoltava. Cada mag tenia una empremta màgica única que ara sabia distingir i de totes la seva era la més especial.

Una petita bruixa que s'encarregava de la salut mentals dels reclutes de l'acadèmia havia descobert el motiu de la seva màgia ingovernable. Patia del que els muggles anomenaven sinestèsia. Ella en deia tenir el do de veure la màgia, olorar el les intencions i escoltar les ànimes. Ell i els seus germans, per desesperació dels seus pares, en deien tenir els cables creuats.

Evidentment que entenia el potencial dels seus poders. I evidentment que en treia el màxim rendiment possible. I es sentia orgullós de ser poderós, de ser respectat pel seu poder. Però a vegades li dolia no saber si el respectaven per admiració de la seva ment o per temor al seu poder, una fina línia que fins i tot a ell li feia por haver creuat sense voler a vegades.

Encara temia els seus poders. Tot aquell poder sense control li havia fet sempre més nosa que servei. Però ara, després de tres anys de pràctiques privades amb ella, entenia molt millor la seva capacitat de fer màgia sense vareta. I ara sabia i entenia que podia fer coses que cap altre mag que coneixia podia fer. I amb reticència reconeixia que allò era exhilarant i aterridor al mateix temps.

S'havia de calamar si volia evitar que les seves pors i anhels desencadenessin conjurs que qui sap quant li costaria desfer després per tal de re-establir l'ordre natural de les coses.

Com si la seva màgia l'hagués vist a venir, l'Albus va notar amb exasperació com les defenses de la casa s'estrenyien. La necessitat de protegir l'Scorpius podia deixar-los tancats allà si no anava amb compte.

Va agafar aire profundament i, mentre assegut a la butaca amb els ulls tancats acaronava la seva pròpia màgia per a que afluixés els llaços que envoltaven la casa i el permetés respirar de nou amb tranquil·litat, va notar que hi havia alguna cosa atrapada a les defenses.

Alarmat va obrir els ulls.

No es va sorprendre, però inexplicablement ja no era a la seva habitació, era a la sala envoltat per un escut protector, com el que havia conjurat al aparèixer l'Scorpius, i davant seu, a terra, hi havia de nou un cos inconscient.

Aquest cop era molt més menut. Era una noia i també anava bruta i amb la roba esquinçada.

No tenia manera de saber si la intrusa havia arribat allà perseguint l'Scorpius o si el Hufflepuff beneit que li tenia el cor robat havia intentat entrar a casa seva amb ella usant el traslador. Amb més precaucions de les necessàries va controlar-li el pols.

La noia era viva, però era una nit freda i mostrava evidents signes d'hipotèrmia. Sense pensar-s'ho la va embolcallar amb un encantament tèrmic. I després la va lligar amb cordes màgiques per evitar que si despertava es pogués moure.

No tenia manera de saber si ella era la culpable de l'estat de l'Scorpius. Què havia de fer? No la volia a prop de l'Scorpius fins a saber qui era. I d'altra banda necessitava estar a prop d'ell per si despertava. Però tampoc volia deixar la desconeguda sola a la sala mentre ell era a dalt.

Neguitós va passar la mà per la cara i quan va tornar a obrir els ulls era de nou a l'habitació. Aquesta havia sofert modificacions, i una petita cel·la ocupava l'extrem oposat del seu llit. A dins, estirada en un jaç la noieta dormia tant plàcidament com ho feia l'Scorpius dins el seu llit.

Empassant-se la por que la seva pròpia màgia li causava quan actuava tan lliurement, es va asseure de nou a la butaca. Estava exhaust.

Amb remordiments va mirar de nou la noia dormint al jaç dins la gàbia. I si la noia era l'afortunada que havia aconseguit enamorar l'Scorpius? I si era la seva companya? Què en diria ell quan despertés de que la tingués tancada d'aquella manera? Però i si era qui el perseguia?

Va haver de tancar els ulls perquè es va adonar que si ella era la perseguidora de l'Scorpius havia fet bé de mantenir-la al màxim allunyada d'ell, i si per contra era la seva companya... no era correcte el que sentia però no podia evitar-ho. Si pensava en aquella noia com la dona de l'Scorpius les ganes de mantenir-los separats augmentaven encara més.

—Ets un Auror, Albus. Actua com a tal —es va reprendre a ell mateix, avergonyit per la gelosia que el corroïa.

Decidit a descobrir què estava passant, qui era aquella noia realment i perquè l'Scorpius havia arribat a ell en aquelles condicions, va tornar a agafar el feix de cartes que descansaven al braç de la butaca i va seguir llegint. Potser tot allò tenia alguna cosa a veure amb l'escola de pocions on havia estat l'Scoproius la primavera del 2025.


	4. Primera part Blaenplwyf - capítol 4

_Qena  
Egipte  
22 Maig 2025_

 _Estimats pares,_

 _No sabeu com m'agradaria poder enviar-vos aquesta carta en comptes dels petits telegrames que us envio cada setmana. Poder explicar-vos les coses increïbles que he après els darrers dies, el que he vist i poder dir-vos que ja no em sento tant sol._

 _Ahir vam tornar de la primera excursió. Ha sigut una experiència inoblidable. Quan el pare parlava de quan vosaltres anàveu a Hogwarts i de les aventures que hi vareu viure, durant anys vaig pensar que us inventàveu la meitat de les coses només per entretenir-me. No veia com la vida en una escola i les aventures que hi teníeu podien arribar mai a coexistir, com podien passar coses així en una escola._

 _El primer que us he de dir és que ja sé com aparèixer a llocs que no conec. Ni tant sols sabia que fos possible fer-ho, creia que només et podies aparèixer a llocs on ja has estat abans. Em pregunto perquè a Hogwarts no ens ho van ensenyar. Em pregunto si vosaltres sabeu fer-ho, si sabíeu que es podia fer. Encara no em surt molt bé, però confio que amb la pràctica milloraré._

 _Fa uns dies una de les mares dels nens de la fundació va demanar parlar amb el director. Resulta que un dels seus fills més grans, un adolescent de quinze anys havia rebut una picada d'una serp que no és de la zona, i al hospital no en tenien el contra verí. La dona és una squibb, treballa al hospital muggle i coneix l'existència de l'escola per raons que se m'escapen. Sabia que un dels professors és un expert en verins així que no va dubtar en venir a demanar ajuda._

 _Immediatament, en menys de dues hores el director ens havia mobilitzat a tots i la vida del jove estava fora de perill._

 _La Pruedence i en Yagmur, amb la professora Gudnasdottir eren de camí al hospital muggle on el noi estava ingressat._

 _El professor Santana es va adonar que no li quedava més antiverí i va prepara-ho tot per fer-ne més. Ens va posar als alumnes que quedàvem en parelles, la Isis amb la Lila, la Sari amb en Nsonowa, i jo amb la Lani i ens va fer aparèixer-nos seguint al professor Hagos al llac Tana, que més tard em van dir que era, el naixement del riu Nil Blau, a Etiòpia. Les de segon ja hi havia estat abans així que els tres de primer ens vàrem deixar portar i ens vàrem aparèixer amb elles._

 _El professor Hagos seguint les ordres del professor Santana ens va reunir en una rotllana i va fer aparèixer una serp com la que havíem de buscar. El professor Santana ens havia fet una demostració de com capturar-la amb mètodes muggles, perquè la potència del verí es pot veure afectada si captures la serp amb màgia i això pot afectar l'eficàcia de l'antídot. I ens vam separar per buscar-la en les mateixes parelles per la riba del llac en busca de la serp._

 _El professor Hagos, que més tard em van explicar va néixer no massa lluny d'allà i coneix el territori com el palmell de la seva mà, va ser el primer en trobar una serp com la que buscàvem. Ell va marxar a portar-la al Ma'had per a que el professor Santana fes l'antídot, però ens va ordenar seguir buscant fins a tenir-ne una per parella, ja que el professor Santana volia aprofitar la ben entesa per ensenyar-nos a fer-lo._

 _Ara que la cerca de la serp ja no era quelcom urgent la Lani va deixar d'esforçar-se en la tasca que teníem entre mans per a sotmetre'm a tot un interrogatori complert. Em va recordar molt a la Diana, amb la seva manera de fer, manant a tothom però alhora prou suau com per convidar-te a confiar en ella._

 _La meva situació amb els companys de curs no era desconeguda per la resta de l'escola, però fins aquell moment ningú m'havia preguntat directament perquè els meus companys no em parlen ni per demanar-me que els passi la sal quan sopem._

 _De sobte va aparèixer davant nostre un home amb una màscara blanca i un estrany objecte molt sorollós a les mans, sense cap mena de dubte un artefacte muggle. Era estranyament aterrador i va començar a avançar cap a nosaltres de forma amenaçadora._

 _Jo estava sorprès, espantat fins i tot, però la Lani es va quedar lívida i vaig haver d'apartar-la de la trajectòria de l'estranya arma que duia aquell boig a les mans, si no ho hagués fet l'hauria partida per la meitat, que és exactament el que li va passar al tronc on es va encastar l'arma._

 _L'home, amb una calma que em va glaçar la sang, va desenganxar l'aparell del tronc on havia quedat empalat i va tornar a brandar-lo cap a nosaltres. Instintivament vaig llençar un protego, però l'aparell semblava immune a l'encanteri de protecció perquè seguia funcionant i acostant-se. No vaig ser a temps de tornar a apartar la Lani, que seguia lívida i no es va moure, només es va posar a cridar fins que aquell aparell va fer-li un tall al braç. El dolor finalment va semblar despertar els seus instints de supervivència i va sortir corrents, però es va entrebancar, i amb la ferida del braç no es podia aixecar i jo no hi podia arribar perquè entre ella i jo hi havia el boig._

 _Vaig intentar llençar-li petrificus totalus, protegos, inmobilis corpus, expeliarmus i tota mena d'encanteris per l'estil per intentar aturar el maleït boig que seguia perseguint la Lani. Però res semblava sortir efecte._

 _I de sobte vaig entendre què estava passant. Vaig llençar-li un cruciatus a la criatura, que gairebé ja havia atrapat la Lani de nou, per captar la seva atenció i finalment el boig es va girar cap a mi. I de sobte va desaparèixer i va canviar de forma._

 _Se'm va gelar la sang i el que ara estava lívid era jo. Era un boggart i em va costar horrors poder llençar-li un ridikulus. Però per sort quan ho vaig fer va esvair-se._

 _La Lani havia deixat de plorar i cridar però seguia sagnant molt._

 _«_ _Era un boggart!_ _»_ _va exclamar quan em vaig acostar a ella per guarir-la. Semblava molt sorpresa._

 _«_ _Què diantre era el teu boggart?_ _»_ _no em vaig poder estar de preguntar-li. Perquè era realment aterridor._

 _Mentre jo li llençava uns quants epistekos per tancar les ferides ella em va explicar que era un personatge d'una pel·lícula de terror muggle que havia vist quan era una nena._

 _Quan em va preguntar què era el meu boggart em va passar el de sempre, no vaig saber què dir. Sé que la mare es sent estranyament afalagada que el meu boggart sigui ella amb la mirada absent, la memòria perduda per sempre, incapaç de reconèixer-me. Però sincerament preferiria que fos un assassí psicòpata com el de la Lani. Ara que he vist el seu, pot ser que em canviï, al capdavall no sé si mai he passat tanta por com al intentar aturar-lo i que res li fes efecte._

 _Quan ella va deixar de sagnar em vaig afanyar a convertir una pedra en un buscador, tal com el pare em va ensenyar a fer aquell estiu que no deixava de perdre les coses._

 _La Lani es va esverar una mica al principi, perquè la màgia afecta el verí de les serps i tenia por que el professor s'enfadés amb nosaltres per haver usat màgia per trobar la serp quan ens havia ordenat buscar-la per mètodes muggles. Però es va calmar quan va entendre que la màgia només afectaria la pedra i que la serp la capturaríem de forma manual tal i com ens havien ensenyat, però primer l'havíem de trobar i per fer-ho la pedra encantada ens faria de guia._

 _Quan vàrem tornar al campament el professor no es podia creure que la brutal ferida de la Lani fos fruit d'un boggart. Es veu que són extremadament rars en aquesta regió del planeta._

 _La Isis i en Nsonowa escoltaven, igual que la Lila i la Sari l'explicació de la Lani sobre el meu valerós rescat. De fet ho va fer semblar com un gran rescat, quan en realitat m'havia limitat a atacar la criatura de forma indiscriminada sense ni saber a què ens enfrontàvem._

 _La Isis i en Nsonowa van escandalitzar-se de que hagués recorregut a la Cruciatus per atreure l'atenció del boggart. El professor Hagos, però, em va felicitar. Els boggarts mig domèstics als que estem acostumats a trobar a les cases tendeixen a espantar-te per a que marxis però no arriben a atacar, els salvatges, però, són difícils de distreure quan es fixen en algú i, a més, ataquen amb molta més cruesa._

 _Em va advertir i recordar que la maledicció cruciatus també està prohibida en aquella part del planeta, però em va donar les gracies per haver estat capaç de fer-la, doncs d'altra manera la Lani potser no se n'hauria sortit. No li vaig pas dir que si no hagués funcionat el següent que hauria fet hauria estat agafar la Lani i utilitzar el traslador per sortir d'allà ràpidament. Però és el que planejava fer si no aconseguia derrotar el boggart._

 _La Sari i la Lila estaven extasiades que hagués salvat la seva amiga. Em van fer seure amb elles i explicar-los tot el que la Lani ja m'havia preguntat abans que el boggart m'ataqués. Elles tres havien interrogat també la Isis i en Nsonowa i cada una havia aconseguit informació per la seva banda que més tard aquella nit van posar en comú entre elles i van acabar decidint que jo no mereixia que els meus companys de curs no em parlessin._

 _Sembla una frase estúpida dita així, però això és exactament el que em van dir l'endemà al matí mentre esmorzàvem. I acte seguit em van anunciar que m'adoptaven en el seu reduït grup._

 _Sé que us semblarà una estupidesa, però vaig sentir una cosa semblant al primer dia que la Diana i en Conor em van dir obertament que tant els feia que em digués Malfoy, que volien ser amics meus._

 _Des de llavors la meva vida a l'escola ha canviat força. El professor Hagos em mira diferent, i també ho fa el professor Santana, que a més va estar mot interessat en que li expliqués l'encanteri per fer un buscador._

 _Aquesta tarda li he preguntat a la Lani si no em preguntarien què havia fet a Hogwarts per a que la Rada i els meus companys de curs em considerin un assassí. Ella m'ha somrigut i m'ha dit que no. Que ho havien parlat entre les tres i havien arribat a la conclusió que si el director considerava que no era un assassí preferien creure en la paraula d'ell que en la de la vella bruixa de Vladivostok o els meus dos companys de curs incapaços de veure que la cruciatus, per molt prohibida i dolenta que fos la maledicció, li havia salvat la vida i per tant no estava malament que l'hagués conjurat a temps._

 _M'he sentit acceptat per primera vegada des de que he arribat i no sé com descriure-ho. Em sento eufòric per una banda i per l'altre terriblement trist de que els que m'hagin acceptat no hagin estat els meus propis companys de curs._

* * *

La teoria que aquella desconeguda que dormia al terra de la seva habitació, tancada en una gàbia màgica, fos algú que l'Scorpius intentava salvar acabava de cobrar molta força.

Incapaç, però, de treure's del cap que les ferides de l'Scorpius poguessin ser culpa d'ella, no va fer res per millorar l'acomodament de la noia. Seria aquella noia una de les tres amigues que l'Scorpius havia fet aquell maig de 2025? Quina mena de relació tenien?

No volia especular. Era perillós no controlar els sentiments i res el descontrolava més que l'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

La següent carta tornava a anar dirigida a ell i la curiositat superava la por amb escreix. Així que va seguir llegint.

* * *

 _Qena  
Egipte  
05 Juliol 2025_

 _Benvolgut Albus,_

 _De nou t'escric sota la necessitat d'un confident. De nou pretendré que som amics. Perquè d'altra manera no sé com treure de dins la confusió que regna dins meu en aquests instants._

 _No només no puc parlar amb ningú d'això degut a l'encanteri de confidencialitat que vaig signar, sinó què he d'admetre que el que em corroeix és quelcom que em faria vergonya admetre davant qualsevol persona que conec; ni tant sols crec que li pogués escriure a en Connor per parlar-li d'això encara que no m'ho impedís tot això de la confidencialitat._

 _Suposo que si realment fóssim amics, si realment pogués enviar-te aquesta carta tampoc seria capaç d'explicar-t'ho. No, sabent el que sents per mi. Però precisament per això necessito dir-t'ho a tu._

 _Ara que les noies m'han adoptat les coses estan millor. Ja no em sento sol i tot i que els meus companys de curs em segueixen mirant malament, pitjor ara que saben que sóc capaç de fer la cruciatus, és molt més fàcil suportar-ho ara que hi ha qui que em parla i valora la meva companyia._

 _És molt curiosa la relació que tenen aquestes tres bruixes. Individualment són molt diferents, però alhora tenen una espècie de connexió que les converteix en una unitat indivisible. Em recorda una mica als tàndems que formen l'avi i l'avia o fins i tot el pare i la mare, una unitat compacta, unida i sòlida, indivisible, simbiòtica._

 _En cert sentit em fan enveja. Suposo que sóc un Hufflepuff i és inevitable, però anhelo una connexió semblant a la que elles tenen. Però d'altra banda m'han acceptat dins el seu cercle i això és... és gairebé com haver trobat aquesta connexió._

 _Hi ha moments en els que em sembla que la Lani vol alguna cosa més que ser amics. Però jo no sé si vull res més així que he preferit no indagar sobre el tema. Al capdavall la major part del temps la noia em tracta com ho fan les altres. Potser només són imaginacions meves i he confós la gratitud que sent per haver-li salvat la vida amb quelcom més._

 _A més hi ha el tema de Hathor. I et preguntaràs què o qui és Hathor. Hathor és el motiu d'aquesta missiva. El motiu de la meva confusió._

 _Et sorprendria saber que aquí la dansa és una part fonamental d'alguns rituals màgics? A mi em va sorprendre. Molt._

 _Les noies venen de tres illes on la màgia i la dansa també tenen una relació més o menys estreta i van a classes de dansa cada dissabte al matí. I ara que som amics em van convidar a anar-hi amb elles. Jo vaig estar a punt de dir que no, però van insistir, i la Riki i l'Atuf que van escoltar la conversa mentre esmorzàvem van estar d'acord amb elles amb que podia ser molt enriquidor per mi aprendre els ritmes i moviments d'aquest tipus de rituals._

 _Més empès per la curiositat i les ganes de no quedar-me sol a l'escola que per les ganes de ballar, les vaig seguir i va ser llavors que vaig conèixer Hathor._

 _Hathor és el nom de la deessa egípcia de l'amor i la fertilitat. També es el nom artístic del professor de dansa de l'escola Anat &Hathor. Per algun motiu que encara no he arribat a copsar la sensualitat i la sexualitat són una part important de les danses rituals que ens ensenyen a l'escola de dansa. Els rituals i la màgia no tenen res a veure amb el sexe, però les danses sí. No té sentit, però fins fa ben poc tampoc tenia sentit per mi que la dansa pogués ser part important de fer màgia, com ho és tenir una vareta o una caldera._

 _A Anat &Hathor no ens coneixen per els nostres noms, sinó que tots hem d'adoptar el nom d'alguna deessa o deu egipci que ens representi d'alguna manera. Hi ha tot un ritual per a obtenir el teu nom, em va recordar una mica a la cerimònia del sorteig de Hogwarts._

 _En una sala il·luminada tant sols per unes espelmes col·locades damunt uns pentagrames i altres símbols que no vaig saber reconèixer pintats al terra et fan posar al mig, envoltat per els teus companys en el procés d'aprenentatge dels balls. En aquest cas les meves tres amigues i el professor. Em van fer respondre un seguit de preguntes inconnexes en veu alta i llavors una llum em va envoltar i a terra van aparèixer uns jeroglífics amb el meu nom a l'escola de Dansa. Allà ara sóc Neith, nom de la Deessa de la guerra, els teixits i les arts domestiques, també la personificació de les Aigües de la Creació, a vegades coneguda com a cuidadora dels cocodrils, tot i ser una divinitat sense sexe, Neith, va ser Mare del gran Déu del Sol, Ra, i era coneguda com a deessa de la saviesa i com a tal va arbitrar entre la gran disputa entre Seth i Horus._

 _Per si el fet de que la màgia necessiti una dansa no fos prou estrany, o que aquestes danses tinguin components eròtics tampoc fos prou estrany, a sobre, els noms que hem d'adoptar per a ballar tals danses han de ser del sexe oposat al nostre. Així jo sóc Neith, Deessa de la guerra, la Lani és Iah, Déu de la lluna, la Sari és Asar, Déu dels Morts i la Lila és Seth, Déu del caos. En certa manera he d'admetre que els noms els escauen, són un trio eminentment nocturn. Jo en canvi encara no he acabat de veure què hi tinc a veure amb la Deessa de la guerra. Hathor diu que..._

 _Bé, Hathor diu moltes coses. I per això necessito parlar amb algú._

 _Les coses que ens diu Hathor a cau d'orella durant les classes estan pensades per a nosaltres només, se suposa que els altres alumnes no n'han de fer res del que el professor et digui perquè tot això de les danses és quelcom força íntim i cadascú té processos diferents de..._

 _En resum que el que Hathor em diu cada dissabte no està destinat a que les meves companyes ho escoltin. No només perquè així es fan les coses aquí sinó perquè jo mateix em moriria de vergonya si els ho hagués de repetir en veu alta._

 _Reconec que el tenir algú murmurant-me a cau d'orella sobre la meva sensualitat i la meva sexualitat no deu tenir res a veure en com tu vas saber o vas descobrir que t'atreien els nois. Ai, ara no sé si estic fent suposicions incorrectes, perquè no sé si t'agraden els nois en general, de fet només sé que jo t'agrado..._

 _Gracies als deus que no llegiràs mai aquestes línies._

 _I encara no he dit el que diu Hathor de mi o el que les seves paraules em provoquen. Pot ser que Hathor tingui raó?_

 _Em pregunto què en pensaries de tot plegat si realment t'ho pogués explicar._


	5. Primera part Blaenplwyf - capítol 5

_Qena  
Egipte  
27 Agost 2025_

 _Estimats pares,_

 _Aquesta és de nou la carta que m'agradaria haver pogut enviar en comptes de les poques línies que us enviaré quan acabi de redactar això. Només em queda esperar que amb el temps podré fer-vos partícips de tot el que estic vivint en aquest continent estrany..._

* * *

El que seguia era una llarga explicació sobre uns contes i històries que l'Scorpius havia hagut de preparar per explicar als nens de la comunitat de Qena.

També hi havia versions resumides dels contes que havia sentit relatar als seus companys.

Però res de tot allò l'interessava a l'Albus. No en aquells moments. No podia treure's del cap l'anterior carta, la dirigida a ell.

La va rellegir.

Ho estava mal interpretant o l'Scorpius Malfoy havia admès en aquelles línies que un exòtic professor de ball li havia fet descobrir una incipient homosexualitat?

L'Albus podia notar el cor bategant-li accelerat. Si mai havia arribat la creure que arribaria un dia que oblidaria aquell amor idiota per un company d'escola, li acabava de caure la vena dels ulls. La sola idea de que hi hagués la més remota possibilitat de tenir una relació amb ell li feia bullir la sang com feia anys que no li passava.

No podia apartar la mirada d'ell, adormit al seu llit, mentre un calfred li recorria l'espinada.

La necessitat de respostes era cada vegada més gran. Podia notar la seva pròpia màgia arremolinant-se de nou dins seu. Però havia d'evitar que sortís i impactés amb l'Scorpius. L'última vegada que havia succeït quasi el mata, es va recordar a si mateix; La imatge del seu rostre ensangonat entre les seves mans no s'havia diluït ni per un sol instant des del hivern de 2022.

S'acabava d'adonar que el pànic a que aquella situació es repetís eren les millors regnes que podia haver trobat per controlar la seva màgia.

Va respirar profundament i va recordar que abans d'aquell horrible accident havia estat sospesant seriosament si intentar acostar-se a ell o no. Però després d'haver-li provocat... ja no havia confiat en ell mateix, en el que podia fer sense voler. I havia volgut creure que en Chang tenia raó, que si hi hagués hagut alguna possibilitat l'Scorpius hauria d'haver notat la ingent quantitat d'hores que passava observant-lo, hauria d'haver donat senyals d'alguna mena, a favor o en contra, però mai havia semblat notar-ho.

Sentia fúria, per haver escoltat en Chang. Per no haver estat prou valent per acostar-s'hi tal com desitjava fer. Sentia fúria per aquell Hathor que havia descobert en l'Scorpius el que ell tant havia buscat i mai havia sabut veure.

Seguir llegint les seves cartes no estava bé. Eren cartes íntimes, era gairebé com llegir un diari, ja que era evident que l'Scorpius mai havia tingut intenció d'enviar-les. Però tot i així no es sentia culpable.

Va seguir llegint.

* * *

 _Qena  
Egipte  
9 Setembre 2025_

 _Albus?_

 _No sé si és a tu a qui hauria d'escriure aquesta carta. Però no sé m'acut ningú més a qui m'agradaria explicar-li això. Agradar no és la paraula. Potser és perquè tu em vas robar el meu primer petó..._

 _Per cert, em va molestar que desapareguessis d'aquella manera després del petó. No em vas donar cap opció. Fa uns mesos no ho hauria admès, ara sé que una de les coses que potser m'hauria agradat fer hauria estat tronar-te el petó._

 _He après a fer petons. Petons de veritat, d'aquells que et tallen l'alè. Petons i tantes altres coses que em fan rodar el cap només de pensar-hi._

 _Suposo que això sí podria explicar-ho per carta a algú, però com comprendràs no els escriuré als pares per dir-los-ho precisament. Tampoc puc contar amb en Connor, m'he ficat masses vegades en la seva vida amorosa per ara sentir-me còmode per parlar-li de la meva. I la Diana és la germana que no he tingut mai, no li puc explicar el que he après a fer. El que he descobert del meu propi cos._

 _Suposo que a tu tampoc t'ho hauria d'explicar. De totes maneres cada carta que t'escric de fet és com si l'escrivís en un diari._

 _¿Quina cara posaries si realment t'escribís i et parlés de tot el que he fet, de tot el que m'han fet? ¿Quina cara posaries si llegissis que estic excitat, que m'excita pensar que poguessis llegir aquestes línies? No t'enviaré la carta, tot i que podria, perquè em fa massa vergonya i perquè no seria just per tu, però sé que si ho fes m'agradaria poder espiar-te per un forat per veure la teva reacció al llegir-la._

 _Les noies sospiten alguna cosa. La Lani ha vingut aquest vespre a la meva habitació i he hagut d'admetre que en Hathor i jo... No esperava la seva reacció: m'ha besat._

 _Merlí! M'ha besat amb una passió tal, que si m'ho expliquen no m'ho crec. I quan m'ha tingut esbufegant, s'ha separat de mi i amb un somriure ha sortit de la meva habitació._

 _No entenc les dones. Què ha volgut dir aquest bes de la Lani? I el somriure? Si no fos amiga meva li llegiria la ment._

 _Estic una mica nerviós, perquè no sé quina cara posaran les altres. Sé que la Lani els dirà que hi ha alguna cosa entre en Hathor i jo. No estic segur de si els dirà que m'ha besat. I no sé què n'opinaran de tot plegat._

 _Sóc idiota oi? Són amigues meves. Això no hauria de canviar. Potser és l'ambient tant tancat de l'escola que em té més alerta del que hauria. No ho sé._

 _L'únic que sé és que no em penedeixo gens d'haver-me deixat enredar per apuntar-me a classes de ball._

 _Sé que en Hathor no està enamorat de mi i no crec que jo ho estigui d'ell. Però per Morgana que em sento extàtic com en les novel·les romàntiques que llegeix la mare sempre. Potser només es vanitat, per fi la meva vesant Malfoy ha despertat i estic obnubilat per la sensació d'ésser desitjat d'aquesta manera per algú com ell._

 _Mai havia pensat que la intimitat amb un altre home em podria fer sentir així. És això el que jo et faig sentir?_

 _Sempre havia pensat que unes mans petites i fines serien la cosa més agradable que el meu cos podia desitjar, mai havia pensat que ser masegat per unes mans fortes i grans pogués despertar en mi unes reaccions tan viscerals._

 _D'altra banda ara em sento encara més confús. La Lani m'ha besat i si en Hathor no ho hagués fet abans no crec que hagués deixat marxar la Lani de la meva habitació._

 _I tu? Per què el teu bes no va ser així? Per què no vas anar una mica més enllà? Per què vas desaparèixer abans de que jo fos capaç de comprendre que m'estaves besant?_

 _No puc deixar de pensar en com devia ser per tu sentir tot això per mi i no... Crec que ara entenc perquè no vas voler que fóssim amics, entenc que si això és el que senties per mi no poguessis... però em pregunto si mai no se't va acudir que podies arribar a seduir-me; No vas pensar mai que potser si ho haguessis intentat jo hauria acceptat ser alguna cosa més que amics?_

 _Reconec que abans de que en Hathor em tragués la bena dels ulls jo no... però en serio no vas pensar mai en ser tu qui me la tragués?_

 _No tinc dret a queixar-me, ni raons per fer-ho de fet. Hathor és... Però, i això és quelcom que negaré rotundament en qualsevol lloc fora d'aquestes pàgines, crec que si haguessis sigut una mica més Gryffindor, si t'haguessis llençat a per mi en comptes de sospesar les possibilitats fins al punt de no arribar a actuar com el bon Slytherin que ets, hauria pogut ser molt especial. I amb especial em refereixo a que potser per mi hauria estat més que un simple despertar sexual en mans d'un mestre de la seducció. Hauria pogut ser... sóc un Hufflepuff, m'agraden els sentiments, els vincles, sóc un sentimental i tot i que estic gaudint més del que havia imaginat mai que pogués fer-ho també sé que l'existència d'aquest vincle ho hauria convertit en quelcom realment especial per mi._

 _Ara sí que segur que no te l'envio. No seria just que llegissis ara el que podries haver fet, el que podríem haver tingut, el que podria haver passat si haguessis... No, no és just que et culpi només a tu del que no va ser. Jo sóc el primer que et vaig mantenir a distància._

 _Em sembla que un dia d'aquests t'escriuré una carta que sí que et pugui enviar, una sense mencions al plaer carnal que he descobert i que mai vam tenir opció de compartir. Perquè és més que possible que et degui una disculpa. Imagino que la teva frustració pel que no va ser ha de ser molt major que no pas la meva. I per contra la culpa és molt més repartida._

 _No vaig confiar mai en tu realment. Hathor diu que potser no ho vaig fer perquè subconscientment sentia l'atracció que hi havia entre nosaltres. Jo no ho crec. Senzillament confiar en un Potter com ho vaig fer amb en Connor, la Diana o qualsevol altre era demanar massa per un Malfoy. Puc no ser un Slytherin, puc ser un Hufflepuff, però també sóc un Malfoy, encara que al pare li costi de veure a vegades._

 _Ser un Malfoy vol dir que he sentit masses vegades que els Gryffindor no són de fiar, que els Potter i els Weasley, són l'exemple més clar d'un Gryffindor de soca arrel. Però sobretot ser un Malfoy vol dir tenir molt orgull i tu eres tot el que jo volia, o més ben dit tot el que el meu pare havia esperat que jo fos i mai vaig poder ser._

 _Sé que el meu pare m'estima i que en el fons està orgullós de mi. He desafiat la família per estudiar pocions, he fet allò que ell no va poder o no va saber fer. Però també sé que ha hagut d'aprendre a estimar-me, perquè ha hagut d'aprendre a veure els Hufflepuff amb uns altres ulls, ha hagut de reorganitzar la seva ment, les seves prioritats, l'esquema de les coses, per tal que un Hufflepuff pogués ser algú de qui ell es sentís orgullós._

 _I tu eres el primer de la classe. Tu eres el príncep d'Slytherin. Tu eres el millor en pocions. Tu eres l'aclamat fill de l'heroi nacional. Tu eres el més respectat i alhora un dels més temuts de l'escola. Ets tu qui va guanyar tres anys seguits el premi al alumne més sexy de l'escola. Creies que no ho sabia? Eres el preferit de l'Slughorn. I tot el que tu eres, jo no ho vaig poder ser mai._

 _La gelosia no porta enlloc. Però com més important eres a Hogwarts menys ganes tenia de relacionar-me amb tu. Així que quan va començar tot lo de les pocions... Suposo que t'agradaria sentir que una part de mi volia incloure't. Ho sento. No va ser així. Volia que allò fos quelcom meu. I a més com ja et vaig dir no estava realment segur de fins a quin punt podia confiar en tu. Ets un Potter, portes a la sang tot això de fer el bé, per Morgana ets a l'acadèmia d'Aurors! I tot i que jo no estava fent res dolent... bé tampoc estava fent res massa correcte suposo. I tu eres el rival..._

 _Bé, és igual, m'he desviat del motiu d'aquesta missiva... O no._

* * *

A l'Albus li rodava el cap.

Aquella carta no podia ser veritat. La seva màgia li estava jugant una mala passada.

Va tancar els ulls.

El pols tremolós i els papers caient a terra.

Es deixava caure de genolls a terra i era al costat del llit.

Amb la mà encara tremolosa li apartava els cabells de la cara.

—Scorpius —un xiuxiueig, una crida.

I com si allò fos tot el necessari per despertar... l'Scorpius obrint els ulls emmandrit.

—Albus!

El so d'aquella veu que feia cinc anys que no sentia el va treure del transit en el que s'havia sumit.

No era la primera vegada que li passava. Els seus poders premonitoris no s'havien manifestat fins feia uns mesos. Encara no els entenia, no els controlava. Però ja li havia passat prou vegades com per saber què volia dir.

Va mirar-se la mà i el feix de cartes encara era allà.

Li tremolava el pols. No podia pensar. Si pensava...

Va tancar els ulls un instant i va decidir seguir llegint.

* * *

 _Qena  
Egipte  
31 Novembre 2025_

 _Estimats pares,_

 _No em puc creure que el curs hagi acabat finalment. Ahir vàrem fer el darrer examen i aquesta nit celebrarem el fi de curs amb una festa de Halloween._

 _No em puc creure que en menys d'una setmana tornaré a ser a casa. He passat aquí vuit mesos ininterromputs i sembla que va ser ahir que vaig arribar. Tinc ganes de veure-us, de veure en Connor, la Diana i respirar l'aire fred d'Anglaterra, descansar de la sorra i la calor. Però una part de mi no pot creure que en una setmana ja no seré aquí._

 _Els exàmens han estat brutals. Els professors han estat implacables. Els darrers tres mesos han estat els més durs acadèmicament parlant de la meva vida, i sé que la cosa tot just comença. Crec que si les noies no m'haguessin obligat a sortir de tant en tant i si no hagués conegut en Hathor no hauria aguantat la pressió._

 _Exàmens escrits, exàmens orals, exàmens pràctics. Redaccions, treballs, i evidentment pocions i preparats. Totes les formes d'avaluar algú que us puguin passar pel cap ens han estat aplicades aquest darrer més. Des de l'u d'Octubre fins ahir, trenta dies sota el pes constant d'un jou insuportable._

 _Tots vam cedir a la pressió en algun moment o altre. Les noies van acabar plorant una en braços de l'altra en algun moment de la darrera setmana. La Prue i en Yagmur van triplicar les seves discussions, hi va haver una tarda que vàrem haver d'intervenir jo i en Nsonowa per evitar que acabessin a malediccions, o pitjor a bufetades. El mateix Nsonowa va tenir una tarda un brot sobtat de màgia descontrolada que va inutilitzar tots els aparells elèctrics del palau durant la resta del dia. La Isis és la única a la que no vaig veure trencar-se sota la pressió. Però tot pot ser que ho patís en privat com jo. Només les noies saben que jo vaig trencar-me un dissabte a Anat &Hathor i amb prou feines van veure res del que vaig fer o dir, perquè en quan en Hathor va notar el meu estat d'ànim em va dur a una sala a part. I allà en privat i culivat pels seus braços forts em vaig permetre ensorrar-me. Va ser molt terapèutic i fins a cert punt alliçonador. _

_Per si els professor no ens collessin prou hi va haver dos visites de professors itinerants. Són una de les coses més interessants de l'escola, però atendre a conferències i intensius de temes no relacionats amb els exàmens va suposar un esforç extra de concentració per al que no estava preparat._

 _Però m'alegra dir-vos que me n'he sortit. Bé no us ho puc dir, però quan arribi a casa trobaré la manera de fer-vos saber que he aprovat amb bona nota les tres assignatures. Em sento tant alleujat!_

 _He passat el matí passejant pels jardins de l'escola. Primer sol, perquè tothom dormia intentant recuperar forces. Jo he aprofitat la solitud per gaudir del silenci._

 _L'últim professor itinerant, un americà, Grover Hatefire, va col·locar un encanteri al voltant dels jardins de l'escola per insonoritzar-los del sarau de Qena, que no ha afectat tots els aparells elèctrics de l'escola. És com un trosset de paradís ara, aquest jardí._

 _Després, quan les noies s'han llevat he esmorzat amb elles. M'he deixat arrossegar a fora de l'escola, hem comprat roba al mercat i hem anat a acomiadar-nos dels professors de ball d' Anat &Hathor. Fa mesos que em pregunto què pensaríeu de mi si sabéssiu que he après a ballar amb en Hathor unes danses ancestrals que..._

 _Dir adéu a Qena m'ha costat més del que esperava. Sí, pare, sóc massa Hufflepuff, massa sentimental, massa tou. Però he après a apreciar aquest racó de món, què vols que et digui._

 _Em venen de gust unes vacances. Això de no fer cap pausa en vuit mesos ha estat esgotador, però reconec que m'alegra saber que a finals de Març tornaré a veure aquest lloc, aquestes cares._

 _Ara que hi penso, l'any que ve em toca començar el curs amb l'excursió del professor Santana... Una setmana a soles amb ell, la Isis Belrose i en Nsonowa no em ve gens de gust. Però suposo que és el preu que he de pagar per ser Mestre en Pocions._

 _No tinc energies per al sarcasme. Les noies m'han esgotat físicament i el meu cervell està a punt de liquar-se. Necessito fer vacances. I demà, per fi en tindrem._

 _Ara, però, m'he d'anar a preparar. Les noies m'han convençut per fer una demostració dels balls que hem après a l'acadèmia i la veritat és que tinc ganes de ballar, beure i passar-m'ho bé._

* * *

 _Qena  
Egipte  
6 Abril 2026_

 _Estimats pares,_

 _He decidit seguir escrivint-vos. Sé que el pare creu que el que no us pugui explicar ara, el que no m'hagi pogut extreure ell amb legimancia, ja no us ho podré dir mai, però jo crec que sí i en qualsevol cas a mi em serveix per mantenir el lligam amb vosaltres i quan acabi serà un recull dels moments més destacats de la meva estada al Ma'had com ja ho va ser tota la correspondència que us vaig enviar quan estava Hogwarts._

 _El curs ja ha començat. L'excursió a Austràlia amb el professor Santana ha estat bé. Tot i que reconec que començar el curs passant una setmana a soles amb en Nsonowa i la Belrose no ha sigut precisament genial. Els dos segueixen distants amb mi, però ja no semblen formar un equip en contra meva, la qual cosa és trista perquè provoca que els tres ens sentim sols, però alhora a mi em facilita les coses, perquè ja no són dos contra un, la Belrose segueix com sempre, però en Nsonowa sembla haver decidit simplement ignorar-nos als dos._

 _Austràlia és un lloc molt interessant. No descarto tornar-hi quan acabi els estudis. El professor va aprofitar el primer i l'últim dia per mostrar-nos els barris màgics de Sidney i Melbourne. El que em va semblar més interessant, però, és la part indòmita del país, on els mags viuen amb els muggles. Cada vegada em sorprèn menys que hi hagi mags que convisquin de forma molt més estreta amb els muggles. No crec que a Anglaterra fos quelcom possible, però reconec que a llocs com Austràlia, o a Qena mateix, és un tret que no desentona gens._

 _El millor, però, ha estat quan hem arribat al Ma'had finalment. Tinc una habitació nova. És un xic més petita però té millors vistes i queda al costat de l'habitació de la Lani, la Sari i la Lila estan una mica més lluny, a l'altra banda tinc la d'en Nsonowa però per sort la Isis te una habitació que l'any passat no hi era i que és la que em queda més lluny de totes. No sé si pensar que ha demanat que em posin el màxim allunyat d'ella o el director ha volgut fer-me un favor, en qualsevol cas no penso queixar-me._

 _Les noies m'han abraçat i petonejat. Això probablement no cal que us ho expliqui, però m'ha fet sentir bé. Elles aconsegueixen que em senti bé. I ja m'han promès que el proper cap de setmana anirem a Anat &Hathor. _

_La Riki ens ha preparat un bon sopar de benvinguda i en Ken també semblava content de veure'm._

 _Es troben a faltar la Prue i en Yagmur, i les seves inacabables discussions. Ningú ho hauríem dit després d'un any de sentir-los, però ara que no hi són es nota la seva absència._

 _Es fa molt estrany pensar que les noies són ara les grans, i que nosaltres ja no som els més nous. Els nous ens miraven amb desconfiança. Però crec que és per la broma que les noies els han gastat al tren, com la que la Prue i en Yagmur ens van gastar a nosaltres, l'any passat. Aquest any però cap d'ells sabia legimancia hi s'ho han ben empassat._

 _Com era d'esperar són tres._

 _La Cèlia Beuret, ve d'Andorra. Resulta que es coneixen amb la Riki. Potser per fi sabrem més de la misteriosa cuinera del Ma'had. En tot cas hem descobert que ambdues parlen una llengua que no és l'espanyol entre elles. S'assembla al francès o l'italià. Elles l'anomenen Català. La noia sembla alegre i té els ulls verds més macos que he vist mai. Em recorden els de l'Albus Potter, però més suaus, menys feréstecs. Em sembla que és la que més llengües parla de tots nosaltres. Fins i tot ha intercanviat algunes paraules en japonès amb en Ken. És més gran que la Lani i això que ella ja és tres anys més gran que jo, crec que ha sorprès a tothom. Pel que es veu allà on viu, els mags viuen amb els muggles gairebé com aquí a Qena i va decidir acabar la seva educació muggle abans d'embarcar-se en l'educació màgica. Serà realment interessant poder conèixer aquesta noia._

 _La Sofia Rosales, que ve de Veneçuela. És una noia menuda, rodoneta, de pell bruna i faccions clarament indias. La seva actitud m'ha recordat la Isis quan vàrem arribar nosaltres l'any passat. Somriu amb timidesa i no diu massa res. No sé massa què pensar-ne d'ella._

 _I el tercer és un noi de Ghana com en Nsonowa. És menut, tant negre com en Nsonowa, però no tan guapo. Es diu Kwasi Mbia. No sé si és una cosa dels Ghanesos o és coincidència, però en Kwasi té la mateixa actitud tranquil·la, passiva i retreta que en Nsonowa._

 _Els professors seran els mateixos que l'any passat. Però aquest any hi ha un alumne de postgrau. Tinc molta curiositat per ell. És sud-americà, ve de la illa de Robinson Crusoe (no m'acabo de creure que hi hagi una illa que es digui així realment, en fi). Durant el sopar ens ha explicat que va acabar els seus estudis al Ma'had fa set anys. La veritat és que estic una mica impressionat. Ha sigut professor de l'acadèmia d'Irún els darrers dos anys i va ajudar a desenvolupar una variant de la poció per fer créixer tendons, però segons ha dit vol poder millorar-la. És guapo. És atractiu. Deu tenir poc menys de trenta anys. Llàstima que no crec que sigui gay._

 _Merlí! Necessito veure en Hathor._


	6. Primera part Blaenplwyf - capítol 6

**Blaenplwyf, Comptat de Ceredigion,  
** **29 Maig 2029**

Era fascinat poder veure a través dels popis ulls de l'Scorpius els canvis que havia anat vivint. Fer amics, perdre'ls, la solitud, la desconfiança, fer amics de nou, el despertar sexual, la necessitat de connectar. Saber què havia viscut i com l'havia afectat, qui havia conegut i per una vegada saber què passava per la seva ment realment.

L'Albus sabia que en part era degut al seu poder però aquelles línies li estaven donant molta més informació del que mai hagués cregut possible. Llegint sobre aquella escola, podia sentir-ne les olors, les textures, els sorolls de la ciutat de Qena, que fins feia unes poques hores ni sabia que existia i que ara gairebé creia conèixer com si hi hagués viscut.

L'Scorpius havia bolcat la seva ànima en aquelles línies, i ell podia sentir-ho, veure-ho, viure-ho. Sentia la fiblada del desig quan les línies mencionaven la dansa i en Hathor. Sentia el fred gelat de rebre una mirada plena d'odi quan la Isis Belrose apareixia en aquelles cartes. Podia paladejar les espècies que la cuinera utilitzava, i sentia la calor de les calderes funcionant tot el dia a les aules del soterrani.

Sabia que estava malament espiar així dins els seus records. Perquè ja no buscava respostes en aquelles cartes només el buscava a ell, sentir-s'hi més a prop. I no estava bé espiar la seva ànima d'aquella manera.

—No et cal buscar-lo aquí —va dir-se a ell mateix deixant les cartes a la butaca—. El tinc davant i puc despertar-lo.

Li tornava a tremolar el pols. Però el que aquelles cartes li havien revelat li va donar el valor suficient per fer el que feia estona que sabia que havia de fer.

Amb cura es va agenollar al costat del llit, i amb la mà encara una mica tremolosa va apartar els cabells de la cara de l'Scorpius tal i com s'havia vist fent en la visió una estona abans va xiuxiuejar:

—Scorpius —i va notar com les seves ganes de despertar-lo es barrejaven amb la seva màgia i embolcallaven l'Scorpius.

Llavors, lentament, l'Scorpius va obrir els ulls.

—Albus! —va exclamar al veure'l i es va abraçar al seu coll com si fossin vells amics—. Gràcies als deus —va escoltar atònit l'Albus a cau d'orella.

—Scorpius, estàs bé? —va preguntar passat uns instants l'Albus separant-se d'ell per poder observar-lo. Tot i saber que no estava ferit sentia la necessitat de confirmar-ho.

—Sí, crec que sí —va respondre l'Scorpius passant-se la mà per la cara, mig adormit—. I la Yun?

—Qui?

—Oh, merda —va exclamar l'Scorpius fixant la seva mirada gris en ell—. He vingut amb una noia. M'has d'ajudar, Albus —el to era tant íntim, tan suplicant, que l'Albus va sentir un calfred recórrer el seu cos de cap a peus.

—Calma't —va dir incapaç d'evitar tocar-li el braç suaument—. La noia encara dorm.

Amb un gest del cap li va indicar que mirés al fons de l'habitació.

—L'has tancat? —va dir mirant per damunt la seva espatlla cap a la gàbia de l'altra punta de l'habitació. Després passant la vista per la resta de l'estança va afegir—. On som? És viva?

—Ella està bé. I sí, l'he tancada perquè no sabia qui era ni quin perill suposava per tu o per mi. Som a casa meva, no pateixis —va dir asseient-se a la vora del llit.

—Has d'avisar al teu pare, Albus —va dir seriós l'Scorpius incorporant-se per seure també al llit—. Els xinesos ens persegueixen i...

—Scorpius calma't, aquí estàs segur —va dir suaument col·locant-li un coixí a l'esquena per a que estigués més còmode—. Ningú pot entrar o sortir d'aquí sense el meu permís, ni tant sols els elfs domèstics.

—No saps a què t'enfrontes. Si nosaltres hem pogut entrar ells també podran —va dir agitat l'Scorpius agafant-li l'avantbraç amb força.

—Tu has pogut entrar perquè tenies el meu permís, Scorpius. Sense el traslador no hauries creuat mai les barreres i la prova és que la noia ha quedat atrapada en elles, a fora.

L'Scorpius va sospirar, i va deixar-lo anar per agafar la cadena que li penjava del coll, envoltant amb la mà el que havia estat el traslador d'emergència de forma possessiva.

—Sabia que em duria a tu —va dir amb un lleuger somriure.

—Sí, m'ho imagino. Quan el pare va rebre la petició del teu pare per a fer-te un traslador d'emergència fa cinc anys... bé la meva insistència per a que accedís va ser tal que va proposar que el traslador anés lligat a mi i no a ell. Al fer l'encanteri van sortir les lletres...

—No em molesta —va dir agafant-li la mà—. Ha estat bonic dur el teu record amb mi tot aquest temps sabent que si mai em trobava en perill...

—M'alegra sentir-ho —va dir l'Albus de sobte notant-se més lleuger—. Tens gana? Vols que et prepari alguna cosa? —Li va preguntar nerviós per no haver estat conscient del pes que havia estat arrossegant fins aleshores.

—La veritat és que no. Tinc l'estomac regirat. El viatge en traslador des de la Xina ha estat escruixidor —va dir posant-se una mà a l'estomac.

—Puc preguntar què hi feies a la Xina? —va dir sense perdre de vista el seu rostre, recordant-lo i alhora memoritzant-lo de nou. Estava igual, però alhora havia canviat tant en sols cinc anys!

—Albus —l'Scorpius el va agafar de les mans—, ets Auror, veritat?

—Sí —va dir intentant no tremolar de nou amb el contacte.

—Bé —va fer assentint amb el cap l'Scorpius—. Necessito la teva ajuda.

—Què necessites? —va preguntar l'Albus sense poder evitar somriure. Perquè els dos sabien que podia demanar-li el que fos. Absolutament el que fos.

—Primer t'he d'explicar —va començar a dir buscant entre la roba l'altre penjoll, el de l'ampolleta de vidre—. Merda!

—Busques això? —va dir l'Albus llavors deixant-se anar de les seves mans i agafant l'ampolleta de la tauleta de nit.

—Has llegit el que hi ha a dins —va dir l'Scorpius amb un fil de veu posant-se vermell.

—No tot. Les cartes del 2025 i les de la primavera del 2026. Em sap greu haver envaït la teva privacitat. Intentava buscar respostes. Has aparegut del no res i no sabia què...

—Me les pots tornar? —va demanar interrompent les seves explicacions.

L'Albus va aixecar la mà i el feix de cartes va volar fins a ell.

Amb actitud protectora l'Scorpius les va tornar a encongir dins l'ampolleta.

—Suposo que així m'evitaré haver d'explicar-te algunes coses —va murmurar l'Scorpius mirant l'ampolleta plena de papers de nou.

—Vas estudiar pocions.

—Sí, gràcies a la teva cosina —va dir l'Scorpius alçant finalment la vista. I l'Albus va sentir un calfred recórrer-li l'espinada—. Però l'escola era molt més que una escola, Albus.

—M'hauràs d'explicar tot això del contracte de confidencialitat, perquè no ho he entès —va dir intentant no pensar en totes les altres coses que havia llegit a les cartes i que es moria per preguntar.

L'Scorpius va fer que sí amb el cap.

El tenia tant a prop que l'Albus temia moure's per si no es podia reprimir. Com havia pogut arribar a pensar que ho havia superat? Com podria arribar a oblidar-lo mai ara que sabia que els homes també l'atreien?

—Saps qui era el director? —va preguntar l'Scorpius totalment aliè a la intensitat amb la que l'Albus l'observava.

"Com quan anàvem a Hogwarts" va pensar l'Albus.

—Hector Dagworth Granger —va respondre amb un petit somriure sota el nas. Estava diferent, però encara era l'Scorpius Malfoy de qui s'havia enamorat deu anys enrere.

—Exacte. Però hi ha coses que no vaig escriure mai a les cartes i que necessitaràs saber per entendre què m'ha portat avui aquí. Et demano una mica de paciència, encara estic una mica nerviós.

—Tens tot el temps que vulguis. Com ja t'he dit ningú podrà entrar o sortir d'aquí sense el meu permís —va dir notant com la màgia s'assentava pacient i protectora al voltant de la casa.

—Bé, doncs crec que per començar pel principi hem de retrocedir en el temps, a molt abans d'haver nascut nosaltres, a abans inclús que nasquessin els nostres pares, doncs l'Hector va deixar Anglaterra quan Voldemort va començar a guanyar poder abans de la primera guerra —va començar a dir l'Scorpius i l'Albus va notar com el cor li feia un salt, havia desitjat tantes vegades ser ell a qui l'Scorpius li expliqués alguna cosa, i semblava que a més la història seria interessant—. Va ser deixeble del mateix Grindelvald, i Voldemort va voler reclutar-lo. Però va ser prou sensat per no acceptar i fugir. Va viure de forma nòmada, aprenent de tothom qui es creuava en el seu camí.

»A finals dels setanta va tenir una relació amb una noia àrab. Una muggle. Una de les poques dones amb qui l'Hector va tenir relacions —el lleuger to rosat que va adornar les galtes de l'Scorpius al implicar la homosexualitat del senyor Granger va ser la cosa més tendre i encantadora que l'Albus havia vist mai—. El cas és que el pare de la noia no confiava en ell, l'Hector creu que sentia que era diferent, va posar tants impediments en la seva relació que quan li va sorgir l'oportunitat de viatjar a una altra part del món a conèixer un altre famós mestre de pocions no s'ho va pensar dues vegades i va marxar per mai mirar enrere. Però el que ell no sabia es que la noia havia quedat encinta. Va morir en el part —va dir abaixant la mirada plena d'una sobtada tristor—. I el fill va ser criat pels pares de la noia. Al nen li van dir Salil Nagi.

»L'Hector va seguir viatjant pel món, però feia ja uns anys que tenia en ment formar una escola de pocions, es feia gran i la necessitat d'aprendre que havia tingut tota la vida es va anar tornant en necessitat de passar el seu llegat. Però no volia passar-lo a qualsevol. Així que va mantenir els ulls ben oberts al llarg i ample dels països en els que havia estat per a joves promeses de les pocions. Gairebé totes les escoles de màgia del planeta li passaven informes dels seus alumnes. Sempre de forma extraoficial, evidentment. Sovint a través de membres dels consells escolars coneguts seus que li devien favors. Així va saber de mi i de molts altres que han sigut alumnes seus.

»Per la seva banda Salil va créixer sense saber qui era el seu pare. Va fer fortuna en el món del petroli i quan va ser pare es va trobar que el seu fill era mag. El jove enseguida va destacar en l'àmbit de les pocions a l'escola de màgia de Deqalah i tan bon punt el nom Nagi va arribar en un informe a les mans de l'Hector, aquest va anar a buscar la seva família per confirmar que era el net de la noia amb qui ell havia estat. Sense dir-li a en Salil que ell era el seu pare va convèncer-lo per a que invertís en la fundació del Ma'had, una inversió de futur per al seu propi fill, Qasim, que a totes llums era un geni de les pocions. Quan Qasim va ser prou gran per assistir al Ma'had Nagi, aquest ja feia anys que funcionava.

La història no era precisament fascinant per l'Albus, en aquell moment no li interessava massa la vida d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, però no podia negar que qui l'expliqués fos l'Scorpius la feia més fascinant del que possiblement era.

Mentre l'escoltava embadalit, però, l'Albus no era capaç de veure per què li explicava allò ara. La noia que tenia ajaguda a la cel·la de l'altra banda de l'habitació no era pas de faccions àrabs.

—Tot això té alguna cosa a veure amb el que t'ha dut aquí amb una polissó? —va preguntar incapaç de contenir-se.

O deixava sortir la curiositat o deixava anar les regnes del desig que el corroïa per dins i no podia permetre's el luxe de perdre els papers en allò. A més hi havia algú rondant casa seva, ho podia notar, les defenses de la casa estaven al màxim i podia notar que hi havia algú amb màgia no massa lluny d'allà. No tenien temps per perdre. Encara que fos la primera vegada que l'Scorpius li explicava alguna cosa voluntàriament.

—La Yun no és una polissó. I sí, hi te molt a veure, ja que descobrir que tenia un fill, i en especial un net mag va fer que l'Hector es replantegés moltes coses. Entre elles, li va fer preguntar-se quants altres fills de mags havien quedat en mans de muggles a tot el món. I quants d'aquests no havien tingut la sort de tenir un pare que havia fet fortuna i podia permetre's el luxe de tenir un fill "rar" amb necessitats educatives molt especials, i quants d'aquests no havien viscut marginats en comunitats muggles que els depreciaven per ser diferents i sense aprendre mai a controlar la seva màgia. Quants genis de les pocions com el seu net, o d'altres àmbits de la màgia, s'havien perdut entre els muggles intolerants de tot el planeta? Poc després de crear l'escola va començar a buscar altres joves mags abandonats al món muggle. Intentava reparar el que ell mateix havia fet anys enrere. I amb els anys l'escola va passar a ser una tapadora per un programa a escala mundial on mags nascuts en comunitats muggles intolerants són... rescatats, a manca d'una paraula millor.

Allò era increïble i fascinant i tant ideal per a que l'Scorpius s'hi veiés involucrat que no sabia com no ho havia endevinat ell sol i tot.

—I la noieta aquesta n'és una —va dir l'Albus convençut d'encertar-la.

—No, ben bé —el va contradir l'Scorpius. Però el somriure que li va oferir va valer haver comès qualsevol error, com es podia no estar enamorat d'aquest somriure?— Però gràcies a l'existència de tota aquesta organització la Yun va poder salvar la vida, la seva i la del seu marit.

—Marit? Però si és una criatura —no va poder evitar mirar per damunt la seva espatlla el petit cos que descansava ajagut al fons de l'habitació en una gàbia màgica.

—És més gran del que sembla, creu-me —va dir l'Scorpius somrient de nou, i l'Albus no va poder replicar-li—. És filla d'un important medimag Xinès. Des de que va néixer el seu destí era ser educada per a ser l'esposa perfecte per al jove que havia de ser el proper emperador. Però va conèixer un jove medimag deixeble del seu pare i es van enamorar. El jove aprenent de medimàgia és fill d'un amic de l'Hector, i aquest sabent el que els passaria als dos si els enxampaven es va oferir a ajudar-los a sortir del país. Van poder treure la Yun, que va venir a l'escola com a alumna, però els Xinesos van capturar al jove. L'Hector va poder mantenir la noia protegida mentre va ser alumna de l'escola, i miraculosament va poder ajudar al noi a sortir del país. Però, tant aviat va graduar-se la noia va voler reunir-se amb el seu marit i van fugir del Ma'had. Però alguna cosa va passar que va obligar a la Yun a tornar a la Xina.

—I tu vas oferir-te voluntari per ajudar-la —no va poder evitar dir l'Albus molest amb el complex d'heroi de l'Scorpius. Adorava el seu cor, tant gran que no li cabia al pit, però odiava el seu absolutament nul instint de supervivència.

—No —va respondre-li l'Scorpius clarament ofès—. Jo era l'únic membre de l'organització que estava prou a prop per ajudar-los a escapar. Quan l'Hector va saber que la Yun havia tornat a la Xina va contactar amb mi. I sí, em vaig oferir a fer el que pogués per a ajudar-los. Havia de ser relativament senzill. Però tot el que podia sortir malament va sortir malament —L'Scorpius va fer una pausa i va tocar l'ampolleta de vidre amb les cartes—. La Rada i la Isis Belrose eren a la Xina i tant bon punt em van veure em van delatar a les autoritats i el que hauria pogut ser un pur tràmit es va convertir en una batalla campal.

—La Rada és la bruixa Russa que va delatar-te davant els teus companys el primer curs a l'escola, veritat? —va dir intentant que l'odi que sentia per aquella bruixa del dimoni no es descontrolés.

—Sí —va dir abaixant la mirada l'Scorpius. I l'Albus va sentir una fiblada al pit.

—Estàs bé? —va dir acaronant-li la galta—. Et van fer alguna cosa?

—Estic bé —va assegurar-li l'Scorpius, que no s'havia apartat de la seva carícia, al contrari, havia alçat la seva mà i també li acaronava la cara.

El cor de l'Albus es va aturar, per començar a cavalcar descontrolat.

Sense deixar de mirar-se als ulls van acostar els caps fins que es van tocar, front amb front.

—Els teus ulls són com flames —ma mussitar l'Scorpius sense apartar-se.

L'Albus va tancar els ulls, lluitant contra el desig. Per primera vegada l'Scorpius semblava veure com el mirava realment i tenia por de com reaccionaria.

—Si hagués sabut que t'agradaven els homes hauria lluitat per... —va xiuxiuejar agafant els cabells rossos de l'Scorpius entre els seus dits, recordant el que deien les cartes, intentant no pensar en el que hauria pogut ser, però sense poder evitar fer-ho.

—Ara ja ho saps —va ser la resposta de l'Scorpius, i l'Albus va notar com tota la seva voluntat es fonia. L'Scorpius l'estava incitant a besar-lo. I l'Albus així ho va fer.

Primer suaument, fregant a penes els seus llavis. Gairebé com aquell únic petó robat cinc anys enrere. Però aquesta vegada els llavis de l'Scorpius no es van quedar quiets, i quan es van obrir lleugerament l'Albus es va espantar del que aquell simple gest li feia sentir i en un intent de controlar les seves emocions va capturar el llavi inferior de l'Scorpius entre els seus i el va succionar com si allò pogués aturar la cascada que estava a punt d'ofegar-lo.

—Merlí, per fi —va xiuxiuejar l'Scorpius quan l'Albus es va apartar un instants agafant-li el cap amb les dues mans, respirant amb dificultat.

Les paraules de l'Scorpius van aturar un moment l'Albus i se'ls van quedar les mirades ancorades en els ulls de l'altre. I llavors sí que l'Albus el va besar intensament, absorbint els seus llavis, acaronant-los amb la seva llengua, marcant-los amb una passió gairebé impossible de contenir.

I l'Scorpius li va tornar el bes. Obrint de nous la boca per ell, capturant-li el llavi i mossegant-li lleument fins fer-lo tremolar, acaronant amb la llengua l'interior, lluitant amb ell per dominar el petó. Les seves mans agafant-li la cara en una posició mirall a la seva.

—Tenia por —va xiuxiuejar l'Albus sense obrir els ulls, amb la boca de l'Scorpius a uns mil·límetres dels seus llavis enrogits, uns minuts més tard—. No em vaig atrevir a besar-te així perquè em feia por no poder parar. Creia que tu no... que tu mai...

L'Scorpius no va tardar en reconèixer aquelles paraules com la resposta a les seves cartes.

—Aquestes cartes no estaven pensades per a que les llegissis, Albus —va dir obrint els ulls, i l'Albus es va sentir despullat davant aquella mirada gris com una tempesta—. Jo mai t'hauria retret res. Només estava excitat i em preguntava...

—Shhhh —el va fer callar l'Albus posant un dit als seus llavis, tancant els ulls de nou, recolzant les seves fronts juntes—. M'alegra que ho penessis, que necessitessis escriure-ho i que aquests pensaments i records fossin prou importants per a tu per guardar-los així —va dir apartant una mà de la seva cara i posant-la damunt el seu pit, damunt l'ampolla de vidre amb les cartes—. Una de les coses amb les que fantasiejava quan érem a Hogwarts era poder saber què penses realment, veure el món amb els teus ulls —va xiuxiuejar mirant-lo finalment mentre amb el polze li acaronava la galta—. I per primera vegada ho he pogut fer. No et disculpis pel que em puguis provocar amb el que he llegit, perquè és un dels regals més extraordinaris que mai ningú podria haver-me fet.

L'Albus va notar com l'Scorpius s'estremia i una sensació d'escalfor li va embolcallar el pit.

—I jo que pensava que fantasiejaves amb tenir sexe amb mi damunt el pupitre de la classe de pocions. I resulta que tot el que volies era que t'expliqués què penso... —va començar a dir l'Scorpius somrient de forma suggerent, però no va poder acabar la frase, doncs l'Albus el va besar de nou endut pel desig i la necessitat.

—Fer-te l'amor en aquell pupitre encara és una de les meves fantasies preferides, Malfoy —va dir amb la veu profunda l'Albus estirant-se damunt seu de forma depredadora.

—Bé —va dir l'Scorpius besant-lo també amb fruïció—. Perquè últimament he pensat molt en aquell dibuix —va dir tocant la placa metàl·lica que havia estat un traslador.

Aquell era el moment. L'Scorpius estava sota seu, al seu llit i semblava totalment disposat a deixar-se fer. Però l'Albus necessitava saber què havia dut l'Scorpius fins allà. Perquè si s'entregava finalment a ell havia d'assegurar-se que l'Scorpius no li trencaria el cor al acabar. No ho volia saber, volia rendir-se al seu desig i prendre el que amablement li estaven oferint, el que sempre havia desitjat. Però tot era massa perfecte i necessitava saber què havia dut l'Scorpius fins allà.

Amb un sospir i molta força de voluntat, l'Albus es va apartar de damunt seu per estirar-se panxa enlaire al seu costat.

—He de saber exactament què t'ha portat aquí, qui és ella, perquè la persegueixen i com la podem ajudar.

—No sabia que el nou lema dels Aurors era: primer el deure que el plaer —el to de decepció de l'Scorpius gairebé li fa oblidar perquè s'havia aturat. Allò era una tortura.

—No em burxis Malfoy, que no estic d'humor. Fa cinc minuts que algú intenta travessar les barreres i no és una sensació agradable, especialment quan tens per primera vegada dins el teu llit l'home que has desitjat des de sempre.

—Està bé. Però promet-me... promet-me que quan tot això acabi em faràs l'amor.

L'Albus es va quedar glaçat.

—Scorpius, saps que quan això estigui solucionat si et faig l'amor no podràs desempallegar-te de mi, veritat? —va preguntar espantat de que l'altre no fos conscient d'on s'estava ficant demanant-li que li prometés allò.

—Hi conto, creu-me. Però, digues-m'ho, promet-m'ho.

I com pot un negar-se al to suplicant de l'Scorpius Malfoy? No pot.

—Et prometo que quan això acabi et faré l'amor, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tantes vegades com vulguis, i si em deixes ho seguiré fent per sempre més.

L'Scorpius va sospirar profundament. I l'Albus no podia parar de somriure.

—No saps què bé que sona —va dir l'Scorpius.

I l'Albus va pensar que qui no sabia com de bé sonaven aquelles paraules era precisament ell.

—Promet-me que no estic somiant, promet-me que ets aquí i que m'acabes de demanar que...

—Et prometo que no somies, Albus. Tot i que em temo que abans d'acabar pensaràs que això és un malson.

—Amb tu dins el meu llit fent-me prometre que et faré l'amor, mai pot ser un malson, Scorpius.

L'Albus era conscient de la quantitat de cursileries per minut que estava dient, però semblava impossible aturar els seus llavis abans de dir el que creuava el seu cervell. El to dòcil i suplicant de l'Scorpius i la seva postura al seu costat, la seva total entrega l'havia desarmat completament.

—Això espero —va dir-li l'Scorpius amb un nou somriure d'aquells que li feien aturar el cor—. Però primer cal que despertem la Yun. Encara hi ha coses de tota aquesta història que desconec.


	7. Primera part Blaenplwyf - capítol 7

**Blaenplwyf, Comptat de Ceredigion,  
** **29 Maig 2029**

—Pots alçar-te? —li va dir l'Albus donant-li la mà i ajudant-lo a incorporar-se.

—Crec que sí. Quanta estona he dormit? Em sento renovat —va dir l'Scorpius estirant-se un cop d'empeus.

—Només una estona —es va obligar a respondre l'Albus intentant, sense èxit, apartar la mirada de la zona de carn blanca que havia quedat al descobert a l'estomac de l'Scorpius mentre s'estirava—. Has arribat fa poc més d'un parell d'hores.

L'Albus no s'atrevia a apartar-se massa de l'Scorpius, semblava estar bé, certament semblava que aquella estona inconscient havia millorat la seva desmillorada condició al arribar, però tot i així l'Albus no pensava allunyar-se massa, per si un cas. D'alguna manera la majoria de cops que tenia al arribar semblaven estar desapareixent, però això no feia que l'Albus oblidés com estava el cos de l'Scorpius quan havia arribat. Què o qui l'havia deixat així?

—No recordo haver arribat —va dir l'Scorpius mirant l'habitació al seu voltant amb curiositat.

—Crec que intentar entrar amb ella ha fet que la barrera us deixés inconscients. Ella ha quedat atrapada fora i tu has aparegut a la sala.

L'Scorpius es va acostar a la zona on l'Albus havia tancat la jove xinesa.

—Els encanteris de seguretat han interferit amb el traslador? —va preguntar apartant finalment la mirada de la noia per mirar-lo directament als ulls intentant comprendre el que l'Albus acabava de dir com si fos la cosa més normal.

—Sí —l'Albus es sentia incòmode per la intensa mirada de l'Scorpius. Es va girar d'esquenes a ell i sense dir res la reixa que tancava la noia va desaparèixer.

—I com m'has despertat? —la incredulitat traspuava en la veu de l'Scorpius però l'Albus no estava preparat per donar masses respostes.

—No n'estic segur —mentir no era una opció, però explicar-li que tenia poders que no controlava tampoc. No encara. Potser mai. Hi havia masses coses que no sabia, que no controlava, que no podia preveure.

—Què vols dir que no n'estàs segur?

L'Scorpius s'havia agenollat al costat del jaç on descansava el petit cos de la noia i li acaronava els cabells amb tendresa. L'Albus va sentir una fiblada d'enveja, però es va forçar a recordar que no feia ni dos minuts l'Scorpius li havia fet prometre que li faria l'amor quan tot hagués passat.

—Simplement m'he acostat a tu i quan t'he cridat t'has despertat —va dir amb la veu molt més suau del que pretenia.

—Yun, Yun, desperta —va dir l'Scorpius apartant els cabells negres de la seva cara.

—M'ho deixes intentar? —El va interrompre l'Albus agenollant-se al seu costat, conscient que només ell podia despertar la noia; les seves defenses, la seva màgia—. Yun —va xiuxiuejar després. I llavors la noia va despertar de sobte com si despertés d'un malson.

—Aimo! —va cridar.

—Shhh! —la va intentar calmar l'Scorpius—. Yun, sóc l'Scorpius. L'Aimo està bé.

—On és l'Aimo? —va preguntar ella.

—Qui és l'Aimo? —va preguntar al seu torn l'Albus.

—Qui ets tu? —li va etzibar ella, desconcertada i espantada.

—Tranquil·la Yun, ell és l'Albus Potter, ens ajudarà —la veu de l'Scorpius va semblar calmar-la—. Albus, et presento la Yun, la meva amiga. L'Aimo és el seu marit, i està bé, està amb el director —va afegir mirant la noia.

—L'Hector i l'Atuf estan en perill —va gemegar ella.

—Saben cuidar-se Yun, tranquil·la. Has de descansar, has estat exposada al fred i...

—Sobreviuré. Ells no —el va interrompre la noia clarament espantada.

—Per què estan en perill? —va intervenir l'Albus que reconeixia aquell estat de la noia. Ella sabia alguna cosa que l'Scorpius no sabia o que amb tota la seva Hufflepufferia no li havia donat importància.

—El meu pare intentarà matar-los —va dir ella sense contemplacions, potser enfadada perquè fos l'Albus i no l'Scorpius el que fes les preguntes correctes.

—Esta bé, comença pel principi. Qui és el teu pare i perquè vol matar el teu marit? —va preguntar l'Albus amb to professional. Per allò, estava preparat. Estava entrenat per reaccionar en una situació així.

—No hi ha temps per tot això —va respondre la noia posant-se una mica més histèrica encara, revelant-se al to autoritari de l'Albus.

—Doncs no perdis temps queixant-te —va replicar ell impassible als gemecs d'ella o a les cares de preocupació de l'Scorpius. La noia estava prou lúcida per fer-li entendre amb un lleu toc d'atenció que cooperar era la única sortida possible, i l'Albus ho sabia.

La Yun va sospirar abans de començar a explicar-se de forma atropellada, amb presses però amb detall, volia que l'Albus entengués què estava passant, estava acceptant la seva ajuda.

—El meu pare és el metge de l'emperador. La meva família ha estat al càrrec de la salut de l'emperador des de fa generacions. El pare es un gran mestre en pocions. Quan l'emperador era un nen es va posar malalt, molt malalt, i el meu pare el va curar amb una de les seves pocions. Com a agraïment van permetre al pare oferir la meva mà al futur emperador i per això vaig ser educada com a una futura esposa de l'emperador. Però llavors, l'any que s'havia de fer oficial el meu enllaç amb l'emperador va arribar l'Aimo per estudiar a l'escola de pocions del pare. Ens vàrem enamorar i el director Dagworth, que havia estat professor del germà de l'Aimo, i era amic del seu pare quan aquest encara vivia, ens va ajudar a escapar.

—Per què vas tornar? —va preguntar l'Scorpius. L'Albus no hauria interromput la noia en aquell moment ni amb aquella pregunta però era normal que l'Scorpius estigués ansiós per saber, per entendre, perquè si realment havia fugit d'una forma d'esclavitud per la llibertat d'escollir a qui estimar era il·lògic que hagués tornat a la Xina de forma voluntària.

—Perquè no vull viure fugint. El meu pare m'hauria perseguit fins el dia de la seva mort per fer-me pagar la deshonra d'haver marxat així. I l'emperador humiliat per la meva ofensa li hauria donat els recursos necessaris per perseguir-me indefinidament. L'Aimo estava en perill.

—L'Aimo estava bé —va interrompre l'Scorpius.

—No. Van matar la Gudrun, Scorp —els ulls de la noia omplint-se de llàgrimes, de nou la por apoderant-se d'ella.

—Què? —va exclamar l'Scorpius també espantat—. Com? Quan?

La Yun es va eixugar una llàgrima abans de començar a relatar-ho, aquesta vegada sense urgència, no li explicava a un desconegut, li explicava a un amic com una desgracia havia succeït, amb llàgrimes als ulls i la veu trencada.

—L'Aimo i jo ens estàvem a l'illa de Santa Helena, amb la de la Sabrina i l'Adalsteinn quan la Gudrun va venir de visita, a veure el seu germà. Però llavors els homes de l'emperador van trobar-nos. L'Adalsteinn i l'Aimo van quedar-se enrere lluitant amb ells mentre nosaltres ens tancàvem a la casa, llavors l'Adalsteinn va caure i la Gudrun va sortir corrents a buscar-lo. La van matar a l'acte. L'Aimo ens va agafar a la Sabrina i a mi i ens va aparèixer al Ma'had.

—Pot aparèixer-se a tanta distancia? —Va preguntar l'Albus amb les celles alçades, perplex, l'Illa de Santa Helena estava al mig de l'Atlàntic i el Ma'had a la riba del Nil a l'Oest d'Àfrica—. Com?

—És membre de... —va dir l'Scorpius mirant la Yun de forma significativa—. ...l'organització de l'Hector. Hi ha moltes coses vinculades a ella que no t'he pogut explicar encara. Una d'elles és l'aparició. I sí, jo també puc aparèixer-me així —va afegir abans que li ho preguntés.

L'Albus el va observar intensament uns instants. Però no va dir res. Es va girar de nou cap a la noia que els observava amb els ulls mig clucs i va seguir interrogant-la. Era evident que a la noia no li havia agradat que l'Scorpius li hagués explicat alguna cosa de les que acabava de mencionar.

—L'Aimo, la Sabrina i tu vareu arribar al Ma'had. Llavors què va passar?

—Creia que els dos havien mort. La Sabrina havia perdut al seu marit perquè jo intentava protegir el meu i...

—L'Adalsteinn coneixia els riscos quan us va acollir —va intentar intervenir l'Scorpius.

—Però la Gudurun no —va respondre ella feroç—. I és ella qui ha perdut la vida Scorpius —una nova llàgrima va caure-li per la galta i sé la va eixugar sense que cap dels tres digués res—. L'Adalsteinn va arribar poc després amb el cos de sa germana. Havia de posar fi a aquesta situació. No ho havia fet abans perquè, a pesar de tot, no volia destrossar la vida de ningú més, ni tant sols la del meu pare. Creia que ja havia fet prou mal.

—Destrossar la vida del teu pare? —Preguntà l'Scorpius.

—L'emperador no està curat. La malaltia que te és crònica. I ho sé perquè jo també la tinc. El pare no havia trobat la cura miraculosa, sinó un tònic que pres regularment mitiga la simptomatologia. Però els descendents de dues persones afectades per el mal no sobreviurien. El meu pare ho sabia i a pesar de tot volia que em casés i intentés donar fills a l'emperador, uns fills que mai haurien pogut sobreviure. Vaig tornar per explicar-li la veritat a l'Emperador, però la Isis em va reconèixer a palau abans que pogués arribar a parlar amb l'Emperador. Ella li va dir a la Rada i aquesta com a mà dreta del pare em va fer capturar. Amb prou feines vaig tenir temps d'enviar una senyal d'ajut a... l'organització.

—Llavors és quan l'Hector em va demanar que anés a buscar-te. Però ell no sabia que la Isis era a palau, o la Rada pel mateix preu. A mi també em van descobrir —va dir mirant primer la Yun i després mirant l'Albus va afegir— i vàrem haver d'enfrontar-nos a elles i als guàrdies. No tenia sortida si ens haguéssim estat allà un minut més ens haurien matat als dos —va dir l'Scorpius a mode de disculpa.

—Per això tenies el traslador, per una emergència —va dir l'Albus intentant dissipar el sentiment de culpabilitat de l'Scorpius.

—No. El teu pare me'l va concedir perquè la meva família ja havia patit masses atacs pel nostre nom, però això no te res a veure amb ser un Malfoy —va dir l'Scorpius abaixant la mirada.

—No —l'Albus va aixecar-li la barbeta amb un dit per a que el mirés—. El meu pare te'l va concedir perquè jo li vaig suplicar que ho fes. No sabia on marxaves i alguna cosa em deia que necessitaries aquesta via d'escapament si volia tornar-te a veure amb vida. I així ha estat.

—Em sap greu haver-te mesclat en tot això.

L'Albus no va dir res, distret per la mirada de la Yun, que va alçar una cella tot mirant l'Scorpius. Aquest però no se'n va adonar.

—El meu pare no pararà fins a capturar-me i matar l'Aimo —va dir la noia al veure que l'Albus la observava—. I si la Rada i la Isis ajuden l'emperador a arribar fins a Qena...

—Anirem a Qena i traure'm l'Aimo d'allà. Tindreu asil polític a Anglaterra —una part de la seva ment ja estava treballant en el pla, l'Auror dins seu sospesava els perills, els riscos, esquematitzava els objectius i els obstacles a superar.

—Ni l'Aimo ni jo som anglesos, el vostre ministeri no accedirà mai a...

—El meu pare és cap d'Aurors —la va interrompre ell resolut. La decisió estava presa—. I el ministre és un home raonable. La Xina no és precisament un país conegut per la llibertat d'expressió. Ni en el món muggle ni en el màgic. Estic segur que podem jugar la carta de refugiats polítics.

—El teu govern no es voldrà posar en contra de l'Emperador —va insistir ella, semblava impressionada per la postura de l'Albus.

—Quan l'Emperador sàpiga que el teu pare l'ha enganyat tota la seva vida estarà massa distret pensant en com venjar-se per pensar en tu i el teu marit. I si se li exposa el cas bé, deixant clar que tu ets una víctima com ell dels enganys del teu pare, i que vas intentar avisar-lo... Pot funcionar, però has d'estar disposada a delatar el teu pare, Yun. Has d'estar disposada a deixar-ho tot enrere —va advertir-la l'Albus centrant la seva mirada en ella.

—Si puc viure amb l'Aimo... faré el que sigui per ell —va dir ella amb un fil de veu.

—Gràcies —va xiuxiuejar l'Scorpius estrenyent-li la mà a l'Albus i aquest va notar com el cor li saltava un batec.

—Bé —va dir l'Albus sentint un calfred recórrer-lo—. Ara no us mogueu d'aquí. Allà hi ha el bany, agafa roba neta per la Yun de l'armari —li va dir a l'Scorpius que s'havia aixecat de terra també i el mirava desconcertat—. Jo baixaré a veure qui hi ha.

—És veritat, has dit que algú intentava entrar. Encara hi ha algú?

—No pateixis, crec que són la meva família. Però no us mogueu d'aquí, per si de cas. Quan hagi solucionat això, pujaré alguna cosa per menjar i planejarem com arribar a Egipte i com solucionar tot això —va dir en un to molt més suau del que pretenia, però l'Scorpius l'estava mirant als ulls amb absoluta adoració.

—Estàs segur que no et ficaràs en problemes si ens ajudes? —va insistir l'Scorpius.

—De veritat creus que hi ha res que pugui fer-me enrere d'ajudar-te, Scorpius? —va respondre-li l'Albus alçant una cella.

L'Scorpius va abaixar el cap avergonyit i l'Albus li va agafar la barbeta de nou per fer-li pujar la mirada. Sense dir res li va besar dolçament el front. No volia que es sentís culpable.

—Gràcies —va murmurar la Yun quan l'Albus ja s'allunyava cap a les escales, i ell va respondre amb un lleu assentiment de cap.


	8. Primera part Blaenplwyf - capítol 8

**Blaenplwyf, Comptat de Ceredigion,  
29 Maig 2029**

A fora, a deu metres de la casa, aturats davant la barrera de protecció, hi havia en Teddy i el seu pare, Harry Potter. Alleujat al veure que no eren els perseguidors de l'Scorpius es va acostar a ells, la barrera de protecció travessant-lo, deixant-lo sortir, tancant-se instintivament fins a les parets de l'edifici sense deixar de protegir l'Scorpius.

—Bona nit —va dir com qui no va la cosa.

—Es pot saber què ha passat aquesta vegada? —va dir amb veu cansada el seu pare.

—Res.

—La barrera de protecció estava més forta que mai, Albus. No em diguis que no ha passat res. La darrera vegada que vas deixar...

—No he deixat la meva màgia fluir incontroladament, pare.

—Has aixecat les barreres expressament? —va interrompre en Teddy.

—Sí. He tingut visites.

—Visites? —va fer el pare sense entendre què hi tenia a veure allò amb l'evident desplegament de màgia que havia practicat.

—Oh! —va exclamar en Teddy pensant exactament el que volia que pensés —En aquest cas crec que és millor que ens retirem. La propera vegada posa un mitjó a la porta, fes-me el favor. Gairebé tinc un cobriment de cor quan he intentat entrar i he sortit rebotat com una bludger colpejada per l'oncle George.

—Perdona Teddy. Intentaré pensar-hi la propera vegada —vaig dir somrient altivament.

Després d'uns copets a l'espatlla, en Teddy va desitjar-los bona nit i va desaparèixer cap a casa seva, un kilòmetre al nord de l'Albus.

—Ara em diràs què ha passat? —a va dir el seu pare un cop sols.

—Entra i ho veuràs per tu mateix.

—És molt greu? —va preguntar tot posant-se a caminar darrere seu cap a la masia.

—Sí. Però et repeteixo que no he deixat sortir la meva màgia lliurement. No he fet explotar res, ni he destrossat res ni ningú. He tingut una visita inesperada i necessitava intimitat.

—No esperes que m'ho cregui, veritat? —li va dir el seu pare agafant-lo pel braç i aturant-lo abans d'arribar a la porta—. Els dos sabem prou bé que no necessites aquest nivell d'intimitat per estar amb qui vulguis. Ja n'hem parlat, no t'has d'amagar de res, ets...

—Pare, no m'amagava —va dir l'Albus lluitant per no posar-se vermell—. Em protegia.

—Verge santa, t'han atacat?

—No —va tardar una mica en dir el que realment havia passat. De sobte estava nerviós—. Finalment l'Scorpius ha utilitzat el traslador.

—Ell t'ha atacat?

—No! —va exclamar l'Albus tancant la porta rere el seu pare. Les proteccions de nou al seu lloc—. L'Scorpius estava en perill i ha acudit a mi. He apujat les barreres perquè no sabia si encara el perseguien. Necessitava temps per entendre què estava passant i no em podia arriscar a que arribessin a nosaltres sense saber primer si...

—No m'has fet entrar per donar-me explicacions —va dir el seu pare llavors en un dels seus sobtats atacs de lucidesa que tan el desconcertaven. I va seure en una de les butaques.

—No —va admetre l'Albus asseient-se sense mirar al seu pare—. Sento haver-vos preocupat. Només intentava protegir-lo.

—Què em vols demanar Albus? —li va preguntar en Harry amb el to dolç que sempre usava quan el seu fill mitja semblava nerviós i a punt d'amagar-se en la seva cuirassa Slytherin.

—No t'agradarà, però necessito que ens escoltis fins el final abans de dir res.

L'Albus va pujar a buscar l'Scorpius i la Yun que ja s'havia canviat i duia un altre dels seus pijames. I un cop asseguts tots al sofà de la sala l'Albus li va fer repetir totes les explicacions a la Yun, amb ajuda de l'Scorpius, per al seu pare.

Dues hores més tard, l'Albus tancava finalment la porta després d'acomiadar el seu pare havent-li arrancat la promesa d'intentar ajudar-los.

La Yun exhausta havia caigut rendida al sofà. L'Albus la va tapar amb una manta i va deixar el foc encès crepitant sota un encanteri per a que no s'apagués. I en silenci l'Albus i l'Scorpius van pujar al pis de dalt.

—Em sap greu haver-te involucrat en tot això —va mussitar l'Scorpius darrere seu quan tot just havien entrat a l'habitació.

L'Albus es va girar i se'l va quedar mirant, considerant què havia de dir-li en resposta.

—Fa cinc anys vaig haver de descobrir l'embolic en el que et trobaves. Aquesta vegada has vingut a demanar-me ajuda. Jo ho considero una millora. Amb una mica de sort la propera vegada que necessitis ajudar a tothom em deixaràs estar al teu costat des del principi i així potser ens evitarem aquestes situacions.

—Merlí! Ja havia oblidat com n'ets d'arrogant —va dir somrient l'Scorpius.

—Jo t'havia subestimat de nou, no esperava que mai estiguessis en una pitjor situació que fa cinc anys. Però sempre trobes la marea de sorprendre'm.

—Sorprendre't, jo? —va preguntar sorprès l'Scorpius.

—Constantment —va dir-li en un murmuri greu.

La mirada entre ells va ser intensa. Però cap dels dos es va atrevir a fer ni un pas.

—No vull que pensis que em deus res per haver vingut a demanar ajuda, Malfoy —li va dir més durament del que pretenia, la por.

—Servirà de res dir que tampoc tu em deus res? No espero que facis res que no vulguis. No m'agradaria que et sentissis obligat a... pel que senties per mi, fa cinc anys.

—El que sento per tu mai ha tingut res a veure amb el que és correcte. Ara el correcte és ajudar la teva amiga i el seu marit.

L'Albus sabia que estava en terreny inestable. Però el somriure de l'Scorpius era encoratjador.

—Encara sents coses per mi? —va mussitar l'Scorpius amb una tendresa inesperada per l'Albus—. Sabia que m'ajudaries. Però no sabia si..., saps que havia fantasiejat amb la idea de que encara sentissis alguna cosa per mi de veritat, però... No...

Va intentar explicar-se l'Scorpius. I l'Albus va veure clar que havien de posar les cartes damunt la taula. Si jugaven a especular què volia l'altre s'acabarien fent mal i aquesta era una batalla en la que no estava disposat a perdre, costés el que costés.

—No sento ben bé el mateix que llavors Malfoy —va dir allargant-li la mà i fent-lo seure al seu costat a la vora del llit—. No et vull espantar, però crec que els dos lamentem que llavors no et digués amb més detall què sentia per tu i que no et donés temps per pair-ho.

L'Scorpius era un bon oient i no el va interrompre.

—Fa cinc anys em feia massa por el que em feies sentir —va confessar l'Albus, però va haver d'apartar la mirada d'aquell ulls grisos tant grans i expectants. Amb el cap cot va seguir, intentant que la veu no li fallés—. Et desitjava però creia saber amb certesa absoluta que no..., que tu mai podries... —l'Scorpius li va agafar la mà encoratjant-lo a seguir—. Em sap greu haver-te infravalorat una vegada més —va disculpar-se acaronant-li la mà i els dits llargs—. És curiós com dins la meva ment sempre vas ser la persona més excepcional de l'escola i, tot i així, constantment em sorprens anant una passa més enllà del que jo esperava de tu —va deixar-li anar la mà abans de seguir—. He intentat oblidar-te, Malfoy —va dir aixecant el cap finalment, mort de por—. I si quan això acabi... Oh, Scorpius, Merlí sap que desitjo que mai més marxis del meu costat, però si quan això acaba tu no sents el mateix...

La cara seriosa i el seny frunzit de l'Scorpius el van desconcertar. No esperava una reacció així per part seva.

—I si la situació fos més complicada que el que jo pugui sentir per tu?

—L'únic que m'importa és el que tu sentis per mi, el que vols que siguem. Arribat el moment, només necessitaré saber que m'estimes.

—Albus...

—No t'ho he dit perquè em diguis ara que m'estimes, Malfoy. Crec els dos necessitem tenir les coses clares aquesta vegada. Perquè jo encara sento moltes de les coses que sentia fa cinc anys per tu. I com més em deixes veure del teu jo real més t'admiro i més et respecto. Ja no sento només curiositat per com penses, ara sento el desig de que ho comparteixis amb mi, la teva ment, el teu cos, el teu cor. Mai he admirat tant algú com t'admiro a tu. I crec que necessites saber-ho. I jo dir-ho. He llegit les teves cartes, el teu diari. No me'n penedeixo. Però per compensar és just que et deixi saber què sento jo per tu; ja que he envaït la teva privacitat, què menys que deixar que envaeixis la meva, una mica.

—No has llegit res que jo no volgués que sabessis. I encara hi ha moltes coses que et vull dir, que t'he de dir. Saber del cert, finalment, que sí que m'estimaves. Saber que encara ara sents per mi alguna cosa així... No et pots arribar a imaginar el que saber-ho significa per a mi. No tinc dubtes del que jo sento per tu, Albus. T'estimo. Encara no sé com ha passat però t'estimo. Dius que amb això n'hi haurà prou, però...

—¿M'estimes? —el va interrompre l'Albus amb un murmuri ple de por.

—Sí. Sempre vaig sentit alguna cosa per tu, Albus. Però no ho vaig saber veure. No ho vaig saber entendre. Si...

Però no va poder seguir parlant perquè l'Albus el va callar amb un bes. Un bes possessiu i intens que va donar lloc a una abraçada llarga i aclaparadora per a tots dos.

—Ni en els meus somnis més... si és veritat... si és veritat digues-m'ho de nou, digues-m'ho un cop més, si us plau —va mussitar l'Albus estirat completament damunt seu entaforant el nas en el seu coll. Estava totalment aclaparat per la intensitat dels sentiments que s'arremolinaven dins seus. La seva màgia va respondre a les paraules de l'Scorpius amb un tremolor que li va fer eriçar tots els pels del cos.

—Ho diré tantes vegades com faci falta. T'estimo Albus. El que sento per tu... —va respondre-li l'Scorpius acaronant-li l'esquena i la seva màgia es va estovar de cop—. No he tingut mai tant clar com ara el que sento. Ara sé que no m'ho havia imaginat. Ara sé que entre nosaltres... T'estimo —va dir afermant l'abraçada—. Jo. El que sento per tu es real i no canviarà.

—M'agradaria que el món s'aturés en aquest instant, Scorpius, tu entre els meus braços i dient-me que m'estimes —va xiuxiuejar apartant-se una mica per poder mirar-lo a la cara amb els ulls brillants i un lleuger color rosat a tota la cara sobrepassat per les sensacions.

—Vine —va dir l'Scorpius col·locant-se bé al llit i maniobrant per a que l'Albus es pogués estirar al seu costat sense deixar-lo anar—. No podem aturar el món en aquest instant, però podem passar la nit abraçats —murmurà l'Scorpius.

I l'Albus va notar com tota la seva màgia tremolava de nou i va sospirar. Era una sensació nova i extremadament agradable. I la flassada va reptar per damunt dels seus cossos.

—No vull adormir-me —va xiuxiuejar l'Albus trencant el silenci uns minuts més tard, lluitant per a que no se li tanquessin els ulls.

—Normalment el que a mi no m'agrada és despertar-me —va dir amb un somriure a la veu l'Scorpius acaronant el pit de l'Albus.

—I jo que pensava que eres matiner.

L'Albus li va retornar la carícia passant-li els dits pels cabells.

—I ho sóc, però fins ara les nits, durant els somnis, era l'únic moment en el que... —va començar a dir posant-se vermell—. Quan acabi tot això t'he d'explicar moltes coses Albus —va dir mirant-lo als ulls com si amb la mirada pogués explicar-li tot el que semblava bullir dins aquell mar de mercuri turbulent—. Hi ha masses coses que no saps i... Però somiar amb tu com ho he fet fins ara —va dir trencant la tensió amb un brillant somriure acompanyat d'un renovat enrogiment— era gairebé sempre el millor moment del dia.

—Em sento com si estigues somiant. I no vull tancar els ulls i despertar-me en un altre dia que sigui com el d'avui —va respondre-li l'Albus lluitant contra el cansament i la sensació d'esgotament i calidesa que la seva màgia li feia sentir amb cada nova carícia de l'Scorpius.

—No has tingut un bon dia? —va preguntar preocupat l'Scorpius.

—No m'interpretis malament. Aquesta està sent la millor nit de la meva vida. Però abans d'arribar a casa aquest vespre el dia ha estat una merda de proporcions èpiques, un dels pitjors que recordo en molt de temps.

—Vols explicar-m'ho? —va dir suament l'Scorpius.

L'Albus va sospirar i va negar amb el cap.

—No vull espatllar aquest moment.

L'Scorpius li va acaronar la galta.

—Està bé, no cal que en parlis. Parlar ajuda, però sé prou bé que els Slytherins no sou grans fans de discutir segons quins temes —va dir abaixant la mirada.

—Et recordo el teu pare, oi? —va preguntar l'Albus fent-li apujar la mirada amb un dit suau sota la seva barbeta.

—Sí. Molt. Sempre ho vas fer —va admetre enrojolant-se profusament.

—I sempre et va molestar —va dir l'Albus amb seguretat.

—Sí. No. No. No és clar que no. Bé sí, però... No ho sé —va respondre a batzegades l'Scorpius nerviós per l'escrutini de la mirada de l'Albus—. Pensava que tu eres tot el que el meu pare volia que jo fos i no podia ser, i t'envejava per això. Però crec que amb el temps he comprès que tot el que admirava de tu no ho feia per enveja, sinó per desig. Tu no representaves tot allò que jo volia ser, sinó tot el que volia tenir. Volia ser amic teu això ho vaig saber quan encara érem a Hogwarts. Però més endavant em vaig adonar que tu... bé...

—No, si us plau, no paris —va suplicar mig endormiscat l'Albus.

—Però si t'estàs adormint! —va riure l'Scorpius sense deixar d'acaronar-li els cabells.

—La teva veu és tant agradable... —va sospirar l'Albus.

—Demà serà un dia molt llarg. Dorm.

L'Albus va fer un gemec de protesta, però va deixar de lluitar per mantenir les parpelles obertes.

—No lluitis contra la son Albus. Tanca els ulls. Escolta la meva veu. Abraça'm fort —quan els braços de l'Albus es va estrènyer al seus voltant l'Scorpius va sospirar de felicitat—. I ara relaxa les espatlles. Així, molt bé —va dir acaronant-li el pit quan l'altre va fer-li cas—. No em mouré d'aquí. Quan despertis seguiré aquí. Seguiré entre els teus braços fins sempre si tu no em dius el contrari —el sospir de l'Albus va provocar-li un nus a l'estómac a l'Scorpius—. Però ara dorm. Ha sigut un dia llarg. Ja ets a casa. Protegit dels mals d'aquest món boig. No hi ha mags dolents aquí, no hi ha infants per protegir, no hi ha problemes. Ets especial i no importa si fora d'aquestes quatre parets hi ha gent que no ho entén. Sempre podràs confiar en mi. Dorm, Albus. T'estimo —va començar a xiuxiuejar l'Scorpius abaixant cada vegada més el to—. Sempre t'he estimat i sempre t'estimaré. I si m'ho permets em quedaré al teu costat. I et faré feliç, ja ho veuràs. La Cassi i l'Arcturus t'adoraran. Ets l'home més guapo i valent i intel·ligent i fort i bo... —L'Albus es va adormir bressolat pel murmuri de la seva veu.


	9. Segona Part Egipte - capítol 1

**SM Cartes d'Egipte**

 **SEGONA PART  
Egipte**

* * *

 **Blaenplwyf, Comptat de Ceredigion,  
30 Maig 2029**

L'endemà al matí quan l'Albus es va despertar va sospirar, havia dormit tant bé que no volia obrir els ulls i veure que de nou tot havia sigut només un somni.

—Bon dia —va dir l'Scorpius despertant-se amb un somriure a la boca.

—Estic somiant o ets realment aquí? —va preguntar l'Albus estrenyent-lo entre els seus braços.

—No és un somni —va dir l'Scorpius somrient acaronant la mà de l'Albus que l'agafava per l'estómac.

Durant la nit s'havien mogut, però no s'havien deixat anar. L'Scorpius encara era entre els braços forts de l'Albus però ja no estaven un cara l'altre, sinó que el tenia al darrere.

—Albus —va gemegar sorprès l'Scorpius, quan la boca d'aquest va començar a petonejar-li el coll.

—Scorpius —va gemegar com a tota resposta l'Albus.

—Espera, Albus, espera —va aconseguir dir amb un fil de veu estrangulada l'Scorpius entrellaçant els dits amb les mans de l'Albus que ja s'havien colat per sota la samarreta del pijama.

—Malfoy, què...? —va dir l'Albus quan l'Scorpius li va treure les mans de sota el pijama.

—Has de saber una cosa de mi abans de —va intentar dir l'Scorpius girant-se per quedar de cara a l'Albus. Però no va poder seguir parlant perquè la boca d'aquest li va assaltar la seva.

L'Scorpius no va poder fer res per evitar el calfred que el va recórrer mentre la llengua de l'Albus feia meravelles amb la seva boca. Quan creia que el seu cervell havia deixat de funcionar, l'Albus es va apartar d'ell.

—No cal. Només necessito saber si ho desitges tant com jo. I en aquests moments res em convenceria de que no és així —va dir feroç mentre deixava l'Scorpius immobilitzat sota el seu cos.

—Sí que ho desitjo, Albus, però no vull que després... —la seva veu es va fondre quan els malucs de l'Albus es van balancejar contra els seus.

—Després, després. Pensa en l'ara! —va dir l'Albus tot començant a desvestir-lo mentre seguia omplint-lo de petons i carícies.

En un últim esforç per mantenir la serenor, l'Scorpius li va agafar el cap amb les mans i el va dur de nou al davant de la seva cara.

—Però després m'escoltaràs.

L'Albus no va dir res.

—Està bé —va dir rendint-se l'Scorpius i el va besar fins que va notar els muscles de l'Albus relaxar-se i llavors va apartar-lo una mica d'ell i va dir somrient de forma lasciva—. Però ho farem a la meva manera —i amb un moviment molt hàbil va capgirar la seva situació i es va col·locar damunt l'Albus.

Sense dir res més va començar a apujar la camisa del pijama de l'Albus per poder besar-li l'abdomen mentre una mà es colava dins els pantalons per masegar-li les natges. No va tardar massa en acabar baixant-li els pantalons fins als turmells per pujar acaronant-li les cames amb les puntes dels dits.

Podia sentir la respiració entretallada de l'Albus mentre li besava la part interna de les cuixes. I el crit ofegat contra el coixí que va emetre quan va començar a tocar-li els testicles va sonar com música celestial per l'Scorpius, que no va poder evitar riure tot evocant l'alè calent sobre el membre erecte de l'Albus.

Aixecant la mirada per fixar-la als ulls verds de l'Albus va començar a donar-li llengüetades a l'engonal, va pujar a l'abdomen i finalment va tornar a baixar fins l'erecció. A partir de llavors, no va tardar massa estona en tenir-la polsant dins la seva boca.

Les pupil·les dilatades de l'Albus feien que els seus ulls cristal·lins semblessin gairebé negres. No va tardar gaire en ejacular.

L'Scorpius que s'havia estat masturbant, també va haver acabat abans que l'Albus s'hagués refet.

—On dimonis has après a fer això? —va exclamar l'Albus quan va poder tornar a parlar en un to més o menys normal.

—De veritat vols saber-ho? —va dir amb altivesa l'Scorpius eixugant-se sensualment una gota de semen que li havia quedat a la comissura de la boca i estirant-se damunt l'Albus per poder besar-lo profusament.

—Sempre havia pensat que besar algú així després del que acabes de fer era una marranada —va xiuxiuejar l'Albus abans de besar-lo de nou.

—La propera vegada ho farem ben fet i sense presses —va filar l'Scorpius abraçant-se al seu pit.

L'Albus li va acaronar els cabells un parell de cops i després va parar.

—Em promets que hi haurà una propera vegada? —va preguntar l'Albus, posant-se de sobte mot seriós.

L'Scorpius es va incorporar per poder-li observar el rostre.

—Per què m'ho preguntes així, Albus?

L'Albus va defugir la seva mirada i es va asseure a la vora del llit.

—Sé que estàs casat Malfoy, tens família, i imagino que es això el que intentaves dir-me abans.

—Com ho saps? —va ser tot el que l'Scorpius va poder dir, paralitzat per un instant per la por.

—M'ofèn que ho hagis de preguntar —va dir molest l'Albus que hauria preferit que ho negués o li digués que s'equivocava o que aquell matrimoni no significava res. Sense poder mirar-li als ulls es va aixecar i es va començar a vestir—. Com si pel simple fet de ser un Malfoy aquest tipus d'informació no fos de domini públic, et recordo que sóc Auror.

—Però si feia anys que no tornava a Anglaterra, com pot ser que el meu matrimoni sigui de domini públic? —Va mussitar l'Scorpius encara assegut al llit mirant els llençols rebregats que l'envoltaven com si continguessin alguna resposta.

—Creu-me, quan l'hereu d'una de les fortunes més importants del país va deixar de ser solter la notícia va córrer com la pólvora —va dir encara en to molest l'Albus sense deixar de vestir-se.

Llavors l'Scorpius es va alçar i es va plantar nu davant seu.

—Em sap greu.

—Et sap greu el que acaba de passar o et sap greu estar casat? —va dir l'Albus fent un esforç per mantenir-li la mirada.

—No! Clar que no em sap greu el que... —va exclamar l'Scorpius tot agafant-li la cara amb les mans i acostant-se a ell—. Albus t'estimo i vull estar amb tu, vull viure amb tu, compartir la meva vida amb tu. El que em sap greu es que la meva vida sigui tant complicada —llavors va deixar-li anar la cara i acaronant primer el coll i després els braços va acabar agafant-li les mans—. M'agradaria poder agafar l'anell del meu besavi, plantar-me davant teu i demanar-te en matrimoni, que diguessis que sí i viure feliços per sempre més. Donar-te el lot sencer —va afegir obrint els braços i després els va deixar caure i li va deixar anar les mans—. Però no puc, i em sap greu poder-te oferir tant poc.

L'Albus no va dir res durant una bona estona i l'Scorpius estava a punt de fer una passa enrere desolat per la manca de resposta quan l'Albus va obrir finalment la boca.

—La teva dona sap que tu...?

—Sí —es va afanyar a respondre l'Scorpius—. Per la meva família no... Ella ho sap, ho ha sabut sempre —va fer una pausa i quan li va veure els ulls l'Scorpius va sentir el nus de l'estómac créixer i retorçar-li tots els òrgans, per primera vegada entenia que els musulmans creguessin que l'amor era al fetge i no al cor—. És una història llarga i complicada.

L'Albus va col·locar-li una mà al pit, damunt l'Ampolla que guardava les cartes que la nit abans havia començat a llegir.

L'Scorpius va fer que sí amb el cap.

—No et vull enganyar Albus. La meva família és important per mi —va dir embolcallant la mà de l'Albus que restava damunt l'ampolleta—. Però tu... —va dir entrellaçant el dits amb els d'ell—. A tu et necessito, vull compartir la meva vida amb tu i t'estimo.

—Això és l'únic que realment importa en aquest moment —va respondre l'Albus besant-li els artells dels dits entrellaçats.

L'Scorpius va fer un salt i se li va penjar del coll.

—Gracies. No saps el que significa per mi que confiïs així en mi.

—Ejem —va dir una veu des de l'escala que pujava de la sala d'estar—. Crec que hi ha el teu pare a la porta —va dir la Yun i l'Albus va veure de nou la mateixa mirada que el dia anterior en els seus ulls al veure l'Scorpius nu abraçant-lo tant íntimament.

—Ara baixo —va dir l'Albus com si res, mentre l'Scorpius vermell com un perdigot s'embolicava amb els llençols per evitar que la noia el veiés.

Quan van estar sols l'Albus es va vestir d'una revolada.

—A l'armari hi ha roba neta. No és tan bona com la que sols portar tu però està en bon estat. No tardis —li va dir abans de baixar escales avall deixant-lo sol a l'habitació.

Quan l'Scorpius va aparèixer al pis de baix, vestit amb roba seva, l'Albus va haver d'aguantar-se les ganes d'abraçar-lo i després lligar-lo a la cadira per a que no vingués amb ell a Egipte.

—El meu pare ha parlat amb el ministre. No poden enviar una delegació oficial a Egipte sense causar un conflicte internacional.

—Així hi anem sols? —va preguntar l'Scorpius amb un to neutre, professional.

—La Yun no vindrà.

—Millor.

—Ella no opina igual —no va poder evitar dir l'Albus recordant la cara de la noia quan el seu pare li havia explicat aquella part del pla—. El pare se l'ha endut al Ministeri. Tenim una xemeneia directa a Tànger en mitja hora. A partir d'allà estem sols.

—No serà problema. Jo et portaré de Tànger a Qena —va seguir dient l'Scorpius en to segur i resolut.

—I un cop a Qena? —va preguntar-li l'Albus—. No sabem quina és la situació, no sabem si el pare de la Yun ja ha atacat l'escola.

—Improvisarem —va dir ràpidament l'Scorpius clarament ansiós per marxar ja—. No podem deixar el director i la resta del Ma'had sense avís. El teu pare va rebre resposta per mail?

—No. La tieta va enviar tres avisos per internet al correu que ens vas donar ahir però cap ha rebut resposta.

—Això vol dir que el director i l'Atuf no són a l'escola o hi ha hagut problemes amb l'electricitat i o el telèfon. Perquè l'Atuf sempre revisa el correu a primera hora del matí.

—Esperem que no hi hagi ningú —va comentar mentre acabava de tancar la bossa que havia estat fent amb materials que podien necessitar, sense amagar gens en el seu to de veu que no creia que aquella fos la situació.

—Els de primer acaben d'arribar a l'escola, sempre hi ha algú que s'oblida que no es pot fer màgia indiscriminadament en algunes zones de l'escola per evitar espatllar els aparells elèctrics —va dir l'Scorpius en un intent desesperat de trobar una explicació que no fos que ja arribaven tard.

Precisament allò era el que l'Albus buscava. No el podia deixar a Anglaterra i si se l'havia d'endur amb ell necessitava tenir el seu estat d'ànim controlat. No podia permetre que les esperances de l'Scorpius fossin massa altes o s'arriscava que no sabés reaccionar si les coses anaven malament.

—Pot ser. Però et recomano que esperis trobar el pitjor dels casos. La Rada i la Isis us coneixen als tres i coneixen la ubicació de l'escola. Saben que és un dels llocs als que podeu haver fugit. Dóna'm el penjoll.

—Per què? —va dir amb la por traspuant-li la veu. Però tot i així es va treure el penjoll del coll i li va oferir.

—Reactivaré el traslador. Et durà aquí de nou si passa res —va dir mentre l'agafava de les seves mans i va aprofitar per agafar-li les mans un instant—. No dubtis a utilitzar-lo em sents?

L'Scorpius no va poder dir res. El to de veu de l'Albus era autoritari però també ple d'un sentiment indescriptible a mig camí entre la tendresa i la necessitat.

En silenci el va veure treballar. No havia vist mai com es feia un traslador i tot i que no entenia del tot el que estava veient era evident que era un procés complex. Tot i que l'Albus, segurament, el feia semblar molt més senzill del que era. El més impressionant era veure'l combinar la màgia amb la vareta i la màgia sense vareta.

Uns minuts d'intens silenci després, la placa va brillar amb una llum blava i les espatlles de l'Albus es van relaxar i va tancar el puny al voltant de la petita placa. I finalment la va oferir de nou a l'Scorpius en silenci.

—Ja tens permís per fer-me un traslador internacional així? —va dir agafant-li de la mà, massa impressionat per la màgia de l'Albus per dir-ne res.

—No necessito permís. No estic de servei — va respondre l'Albus amb el seu típic to altiu i un xic desdenyós.

—Però si ho descobreixen et ficaràs en problemes, oi? —va dir preocupat l'Scorpius sense arribar a col·locar-se el penjoll de nou.

—Si utilitzes aquest traslador ja estaré en problemes, i bastant pitjors dels que crear-lo em pot causar. I no penso deixar-te venir sense ell —va dir alçant una cella mirant-se de reüll la mà de l'Scorpius que encara agafava la placa metàl·lica.

—No pots impedir-me anar a Qena, Albus —va dir jugant amb la cadena entre les seves mans.

—Sí que puc —va dir sense cap ombra de dubte, ni el seu típic ressò de supèrbia, l'Albus—. Però no ho faré. No puc mantenir-te aquí i alhora anar allà a buscar el marit de la Yun.

—Dec estar de sort doncs —va dir l'Scorpius col·locant-se el penjoll finalment.

—Esperem que et duri i tinguis raó. Si arribem i encara no ha passat res desallotjarem l'edifici el més aviat possible. Si arribem i estan atacant necessito saber que seguiràs les meves ordres.

—Les teves ordres? —va preguntar lleugerament desconcertat l'Scorpius.

—Sí. Si l'atac està tenint lloc necessitaré que mantinguis el cap fred. Si surts corrents a ajudar-los perdrem tota oportunitat d'aturar l'atac o ajudar els teus amics. Porto cinc anys entrenant-me per situacions així.

—Sóc un bon duelista Potter —va dir clarament ofès.

—Ho sé. Però digues-me una cosa, després de cinc anys estudiant per ser mestre de pocions, si la victòria depengués d'una poció la voldries fer tu, no?

—Tu ets molt bo, però sí, hi ha moltes coses que no saps, ni que...

—Exacte. Aquí l'expert en situacions de conflicte sóc jo, Malfoy. I et deixaré al Ministeri amb la Yun si no em promets que...

—Està bé —va accedir sense discutir l'Scorpius.

—Una cosa més. El teu amic, aquell que el pare havia de contactar. Ens espera al ministeri amb el net d'en Granger. Necessito saber si sap que és el seu avi.

—Sí que ho sap.

—Doncs som-hi.


End file.
